The Wolves
by Soulasaurus
Summary: sakura lives a normal life and goes to konoha high, but what happens untill there have been killings by a black animal that is linked with a new boy at her school makes her think how cruel life is. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten
1. The Wolf strikes!

"Naruto"- talking

_"naruto" _- thinking _  
_

**"Naruto" **- inner thinking/talking

The man kept running, he didn't stop as he ran down the backstreets, all he could here was his feet as it smashed into the many puddles that were in the alleyways and dodged the dust bins that were scattered along the walls, they had rats crawling through the rubbish the bins held like maggots as the mans shadow scurried along the dark eerily backstreet.

The man ran faster and faster around the twisting alleyways as he ran and ran, but he could see the shadow of something out of the corner of his eye as it closed in on him. The man turned to a street that he hadn't yet ran down to try escape. The moonlight lit up the alley as he started to run again, his panting echoed through the walls, he took a quick glance at the sky, the moon was full but one thing made him cringe, it was blood red, and it reflected onto the walls like a mirror, everything had a tint of blood as he ran.

The man was pulled out of his fault when he heard puddles being disrupted by what sounded like feet and a shadow lurking closer to his own. The man set off again as he started to hear the beasts breathing as it comes closer and closer. Turning and winding around the buildings, jumping the bins, boxes and rubbish that covered the floor like a carpet. The moon had hid behind the clouds as everything had suddenly vanished into darkness, he couldn't see where he was going until he saw it, a street lamp, the man sighed and ran to the light source, he looked himself over as he got to the light, his scientists jacket was dirty from running and his clothes stunk of the rubbish that he had battled through to get away from IT.

The scientist started to relax as he and made himself look decent and started to walk until his leg had been grabbed and before he knew it, he was yanked back into the alleyway and slammed into the walls he heard some bones crack and as the moon reappeared he saw his leg. It was dislocated and his foot was covered in blood, the man started to sweat in the situation he was in, he couldn't put weight on his leg and a pool of blood from his foot and was stuck with one of THOSE creatures. He gasped as he saw razor sharp teeth, blood red eyes and a snarl rung through his ears as he started to shake uncontrollably as the beast drew nearer, snarling and licking its lips at the poor pathetic human, blood had started coming from the mans head and the creature couldn't wait any longer, it jumped at the mans neck and cracked his neck instantly and began to feast on his kill that was sprawled across the hard floor. Followed by a long painful howl as the moon glowed and painted the world in red.

-Next Morning-

"_Jacob Dregoashi had been found at 6am this morning in one of the alleyways around by harasheako street, the police think state that it was an animal attack and reports have had sightings of a big black animal around the size of a overly large dog, people should avoid the back streets at all costs and stay indoors at night until the creature has been captured! This is Konoha news have a nice day!"_

"oh dear how can the police not find such a big animal" sakuras mum had stated horrified by the news report. Sakura was having breakfast at the time the news came on and was intrigued about the creature more then scared, she knew that animals could smell fear so you should be as brave as possible when facing such a creature, but she still wondered what the creature would be like.

"hey sakura dear you better stop day dreaming and get to school your going to be late"

"yeh mum im going now!" sakura called running out the door

"Remember sweety, be careful of that animal that's going around!"

"I know mum!" sakura yelled, turning around she walked to school still wondering what could be going on. But she put that aside as she entered konoha high and saw a pretty recognisable blonde girl talking to a dark blue haired girl.

"Hey Ino-pig, Hinata-chan!" Sakura called running over to them

"Hi Sakura-chan" the one known as hinata chirped, she had creamy white eyes and had been known for being quite shy.

"hey Forehead girl did you hear about that thing that happened last night! Its so creepy! I mean it might be this weird beast and could kill us all!" the blonde known as ino cried shaking sakura from her shirt collar

"oh by the way there's meant to be two guys that are joining and according to other people they look hot, apparently even hinata likes one of them eh?" ino poked hinata as she blushed

"oh no..I mean…er…he…he…hes…Blonde!" hinata stuttered trying not to feint from thinking about the blonde. Well that's Ino for you, she's the gossip queen and loves to know about everything, she also has a boyfriend and is very confident with herself because of that. She has blue eyes and Long bleach blonde hair which she is very proud of.

They cut there chat short when the bell rang and headed into other rooms for there lessons, Sakura had math with hinata while ino had science and would meet them at lunch. The two girls decided to head to there 1st lesson of school with Kakashi-sensei. The girls took their seats at the back of the class and quietly talked to each other as they waited for there sensei.

"Yo folks!" kakashi said 15minutes later as he poked his head through the door.

"I have two new students to introduce you to today so why don't you guys come in!" kakashi grinned and opened the door for two 16year olds one was blonde and was indeed handsome, he had his arms behind his head, his eyes closed and was grinning. Sakura took a quick glance at hinata and saw her blushing and poking her two fingers together. Sakura then went to look back to see what the other boy looked like and stopped

"_Oh my god" _sakura thought as she saw the other teenager, he had pitch black hair that spiked up at the back, he had his hands in his pockets with his eyes closed as he followed the blonde. Sakura just stared stunned at the black haired man in wonder

"_**kyaaa! Hes so hot!" **_

"_for once I agree with you" _sakura thought as she stared at the boy.

"So why don't you introduce yourselves?" kakashi said and nodded to the blonde

"Hello I am Uzumaki Naruto! And I love ramen, miso ramen and pork ramen! And I am awesome!" Naruto yelled grinning and pumped his fist into the air. Everyone just looked weirdly at naruto while his quiet friend behind him just sighed.

"and you" kakashi motioned to the boy besides naruto, who sighed scratching his head, and casually opened his eyes to reveal black onyx orbs lazily staring out the window.

"Im Uchiha Sasuke…" sasuke then closed his eyes again

"and I don't really like anything…" he finished and then walked over to the seat in front of sakura. Who was still in a state of shock, Naruto just grinned at sasuke and sat next to him, which lead to hinata nearly feinting because naruto casually said "Hey" and sat in front of her. Kakashi at the time was staring at the Uchiha boy who had just calmly sat down and started staring outside the window, while the blonde went looked back and started talking to hinata.

"_These are two intresting boys…" _kakashi thought but shook it off as he started his lesson.

-Lunch 12:00-

Sakura sighed to herself as she entered the cafeteria, all morning she was thinking about Uchiha Sasuke, who by the looks of it wasn't paying attention in classes, he sat near the window if his friend Naruto wasn't in class, but even if he was he would ignore his friend as he talked about something that nobody understood. But sasuke was a complete mystery. "_I wonder what I should do?"_ sakura thought as she got her food and went to find her friends

"Hey Forehead over here!" she heard Ino calling and turned around to see her sitting with Hinata waving me over.

"hey girls" I said cheerfully as I sat next to Hinata

"hi tenten I havent seen you this morning, how are you"

"hi Sakura, im good thanks!" the brunette grinned. Tenten is the tomboy of our group, she has her hair in buns and has a crush on Neji Hyuuga.

"yeah I couldn't get in on time because my parents didn't want me to go out because of the monster that has apparently been around" Tenten sighed and sucked on a carton of juice she grabbed.

"hey Tenten have you seen the new students? They are so hot!" ino shrieked, tenten just shook her head "I didn't realise we had new students can you see them in here?" tenten whispered and the group of 4 girls scanned the cafeteria for the two boys

"hey I found them!" sakura called and they all instantly looked where sakura was directing them to find them looking out the window at a tree with five guys hanging around it. They recognised naruto and kiba to be the ones on the tree while sasuke was hanging out with two guys known as neji and gaara. who weren't even talking, they were just staring at each other for the past 5minutes until they stopped to glare at naruto and kiba, laughing at them.

"What?…" sasuke glared

"haha you guys are so funny your like having contests to see who can be the most cold without looking it!" naruto laughed so hard and kiba (after figuring out what he meant) joined in laughing at the three boys under the tree, until sasuke punched naruto in the stomach, making the blonde fall out the tree and the other boys wince.

"Hey what was that for teme? That could of hurt!" naruto snarled playfully at sasuke why the other boys were in shock.

"hey naruto man that looked like it really hurt, are you ok?" kiba jumped down from the tree to check up on his friend. Sasuke just blankly stared at naruto,

"remember our deal teme?" naruto grinned while sasuke just sighed

"hn" naruto didn't need another signal, he punched sasuke. In the stomach. three times harder and sasuke just stood there and took the hit.

"hey sasuke are you ok?" kiba was in shock, even gaara and neji were wide eyed

"heh" sasuke smirked wiping the bit of blood coming out of his lip

"dobe"

"teme"

"er guys you to hit each other a bit too hard for best friends don't you?" kiba said, they both looked at him confused.

"ive always treated teme like this and hes always treated me like this, just not as rough" Naruto grinned scratching his head.

"god you guys are weird" kiba grinned back at them.

"that has got to hurt, don't you think?" sakura asked her friends.

"yeah sasuke`s gut must be made out of metal or something…" ino added

"st-st-still I didn't think naruto would be like that" hinata agreed,

"lets go over to them" Tenten decided, stood up and started to walk towards the door followed by the rest of the girls. "Hey guys!" ino called running over to them

"hey ino!" Kiba replied, "hinata-chan!" naruto called running up, hinata instantly blushed and looked down

"oh hi nar-naruto-kun" Naruto grinned at her

"hey wanna get something to eat? I haven't eaten yet!" naruto grinned as his tummy rumbled

"er-er-er…um..oh ok" hinata smiled. Sakura and Ino were giggling at her which made Hinata blush more.

"hey sakura stop teasing her and take a look over there" Ino whispered to her, Sakura instantly blushed. Sasuke was sat on the grass leaning against the tree, looking at her casually _**"come on go talk to him!"**_

___"but-!"_

_**"Go!" **_

_"Oh god…" _Sakura finally brought up the courage and went and sit next to Sasuke,

"hey"

"…"

"your sasuke right?"

"hn"

"im sakura, I saw what happened with naruto a couple of minutes ago, you sure your ok I mean that looked like it hurt"

"im fine…"

"but you were bleeding…"

"it hasn't really hurt compared to some things that have hap-" sasuke suddenly realised what he was saying

"hn ceya"

"hey wait what happened?" sakura grabbed his arm as he started to walk off

"…"

"hey sasuke!" sakura yelled at him as he tugged his arm out of her grip and walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

_"he said that hes been hurt much worse then getting punched in the stomach" ___

_**"very very hard" **_

___"yeah I wonder what happened to him, lets see if Naruto knows about anything" _With that thought sakura ran off to try find Naruto. But was sadly interrupted by the bell, sakura sighed and then dragged herself to the next lesson.

-End of School 17:00-

Sakura hadn't seen neither sasuke or naruto, which was weird as both of them were meant to be in her lessons and neither of them were there. But sakura wouldn't forget about what she wanted to ask, when she would next see them, she would ask them and make it so they cant back out of it. But for now sakura could only head home. So she said bye to Ino and Hinata and walked there separate ways.

"Mum im home!" sakura called as she entered her house

"hey honey! I need you to do me a favour before it gets dark out, can you go to the butchers and get some meat? im cooking home made ramen tonight and forgot to buy some!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"yeah sure ill go now!" sakura said, as she dropped her bags off, quickly got changed out of her school uniform and ran out the house towards the butchers. As she walked it had started to get darker and she could see the moon starting to rise above the buildings

"_I better hurry, mum will have expected me to be back by now" _Sakura thought as she headed down the street. She decided she would take the shortcut through the alleyway as it ended near her house, but she felt as if something was watching her, she picked up her pace not wanting to be here any longer she started to run, but she didn't see a group of men around the corner and ran into them.

"oh my god im so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"well, well, well what have we got here" the man she ran into commented

"I really sorry I ran into you, I should go-ow" the man grabbed onto her hair

"well you're a very pretty girl, I wouldn't mind playing with you" he growled smirking at his helpless prey

"please.. let me go" sakura pleaded and tried to fight back but the man pulled on her hair tighter

"hey she's really pretty I get her after you!" another man behind him declared, she was disgusted how the men were treating her

"_I guess this is it I'm going to be raped" _Sakura sobbed and tried to be brave but it didn't work, she felt like she was going to break down. Until she heard snarling, she opened her eyes and tried as best as she could to turn toward the noise.

"oh god its that monster that they were talking about!"

"lets get outta here!" she heard a man say but it was to late, the creature was behind them and had launched itself at one of the men and broke his neck in its jaws instantly.

"im getting outta here!" the man that was holding sakura cried as he threw he to the side and ran down the alleyway, but didn't make it far as the beat had already caught up with the man and threw him at a wall. The beast that was now recognized as a wolf had just killed the men that were going to hurt her. But what is the point when now your with a blood thirsty wolf and your escape is impossible. She looked at the wolf as it stared right back at her, its blood red eyes stared at her, she wanted to run but she had this feeling that she should stay. There was something about this wolf, not knowing she mindlessly put her hand out to the wolf to see the reaction it got,

_"it could always be a tame wolf that had been scared and hungry" _the wolf sniffed her hand and licked it. She relaxed, it liked her, so was it tame or was it wild.

_"hmm I wonder-" _

"hes here!" she heard a man say and the wolf automatically tensed

"Set the dogs on him, we have to capture him for orochimaru-sama!"

"_orochimaru?" _Sakura heard the wolf snarl and saw it defensively guard her

"_its protecting me…" _there were four dogs against one wolf and sakura could only wonder as all she could hear were whelps, snarls, and snapping jaws. After ten minutes of fighting the wolf was victorious with all the dogs dead on the stone cold floor. It was panting and had cuts all over his body and on closer inspection he had a scratch across his eye like Scar of the Lion king had.

"He killed the dogs but we should be able to take him back to the lab now"

"_Lab? This animal was tested on that's why its killing! Its killing the people that hurt it!"_ sakura gasped as the wolf tried to hobble away but was in no luck. The men were coming and she didn't know what to do. Not thinking she grabbed the wolf which was rather heavy and ran to her house, rammed open the door, ran up to her room and locked the door.

-The Next Morning-

Sakura was tired this morning as she couldn't forget about last night with the wolf, she hoped it was alright. Tossing that aside she quickly got up had a shower, had breakfast and went to school to see her friends.

"Hey sakura have you seen sasuke?" Ino called her as she entered Konoha high.

"no why?"

"he was attacked by that monster!"

"it's a wolf"

"What?"

"it's a wolf"

"well we not bothered what it is, sasuke got attacked by it!"

"where is he?"

"hes in kakashi-senseis class, lets go" ino finished and pulled her to kakashi`s classroom.

"hey why is it so crowded here?" Sakura wondered as she was just outside kakashi`s classroom

"Hey sakura-chan, can I talk to you in private?" naruto said as he pulled sakura through the people into the classroom. To see sasuke staring out of the window, Kakashi, Tsunade the school principal and the police. She looked at sasuke but couldn't see his face,

"come over here sakura" naruto issued her into the corner of the class.

"ok what do you know about the wolf?" Naruto whispered

"You knew it was a wolf?" sakura asked, he nodded

"is there anything you know about what happened last night?"

"not really all I know was that the wolf saved me from some men then it got attacked by dogs and I could hear other men yelling "hes here" and "we've got to get him back to orochimaru-sama" do you know what that means?" Naruto stiffened and took a look at sasuke and could tell that sasuke was listening to the conversation.

"well its because sasuke got back last night with lots of cuts and slashes that had been bandaged up, he told me that he got attack by dogs" sakura stiffened

"but the wolf was attacked by dogs, sasuke wasn't there I would of known if he was!" she whispered back to naruto, he sighed, he shouldn't be telling sakura about this, they were meant to be in hiding, ok sasuke`s killings were making it obvious he was here, but he did it well and could hide effectively, he also had another form which would help him a lot, but if sakura knows then it could put her life and his and sasuke`s in danger. Naruto sighed and built as much courage in him as possible

"sakura, me and sasuke are different from normal people…"

Done :D

well tbh i think that went preety gd 4 1st chap! :D

i added lion king into naruto! xD

anyway Review!


	2. Hunted

Recap: Naruto sighed and built as much courage in him as possible "sakura, me and sasuke are different from normal people…"

"how are you guys different? I mean I know that sasuke was treated badly before he came here but-"

"how do you know that?" naruto yelled, everyone in the room looked at him in puzzled

"heheh sorry" Naruto apologized and turned back to sakura waiting for her answer,

"I figured it out."

"Huh, you cant just figure it out!"

"seriously! I asked him if he was ok when you hit him and he said he had been hurt worse!" Sakura whispered back, Naruto just sighed and push his hand though his hair

"_looks like I have no choice…" _Naruto thought

"listen Sakura, Sasuke was that wolf." Sakura widened her eyes

"no-no he cant be the wolf, I mean he had a scratches all over his body and I bandaged him, wouldn't he have bandages?"

"Sakura he had bandages but took them off, he also has a scratch on his face, across his eye, does that sound like what happened with the wolf?"

"yeah but humans cant possible turn into animals! Its just ridiculous!" sakura argued. Naruto just sighed, got up and walked over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. Sakura just watched as sasuke nodded and walked out the room ignoring the shouting from the police that they hadn't finished interviewing.

_"I just don't get it, 1__st__ I get saved by the wolf, then I end up helping the wolf and then naruto claims that sasukes the wolf, what's going on!" ___

_**"I actually have to agree with you on this one, it doesn't make sense" **_inner sakura added. With that sakura got out of her seat and went outside the classroom to see where Naruto and Sasuke went.

"hey Ino, where did Naruto and Sasuke go?" she called to the blonde.

"they went that way, oh and if you see Hinata for me, come get me, she ran off to where Naruto went" ino called back and Sakura nodded as she went the way ino had pointed. Why would they leave school grounds, did something happen when they left, and why did Hinata go after them?

"_This is seriously confusing…"_ Sakura thought as she ran into the centre of town.

-Konoha alleyways-

"seriously sasuke why are you in your wolf from right now were not even getting attacked" Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets with a wolf

`hn… maybe…but right now its better I stay as a wolf` (Naruto and the sasuke can understand each other in forms) Naruto sighed then put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes

"_if someone sees us you better have a plan sasuke…" _Naruto thought but was cut out of his thoughts when he bumped into the wolf

"Whats up?" he asked the wolf as it glared into a random spot in the alley, its ears were back

`I hear dogs, coming this way…` Naruto nodded and made a run for it the opposite direction from where sasuke smelt them, followed by sasuke. Naruto groaned when he could hear the dogs barking faintly. That meant one thing. The dogs were catching up to them.

"_god I cant believe I got to transform…" _Naruto thought as they continued running. But stopped when he realised sasuke had and was glaring back at where the dogs were coming from.

"Sasuke what's up?"

`the dogs aren't after us…` sasuke growled before he ran back from where he came.

"Hey Sasuke wait!" Naruto shouted as he followed his furry companion.

Sakura in the mean time had just found Hinata who was hiding next to a couple of bins.

"Hey hinata-chan are you alright?"

"oh h-hi Sakura-chan" she squeaked as sakura pulled her up

"why where you hiding?"

"there wer-were loads of dogs c-coming this way a-and I got scared, b-but your he-here now sakura-chan so-so everything should b-be ok" sakura sighed and looked around. There were defiantly no dogs here

"come on Hinata lets go-" she was cut off by a lot of barking and instantly tensed. Sakura grabbed hinata and ran to try find an exit to this damn alley but wasn't getting much luck.

"I found an exit!" hinata panted as they quickly turned down the passage to be granted light.

"Few!" Sakura sighed as they were nearing the entrance.

"well well look what we got here!" They both froze as their exit was blocked by a man with a lab coat, behind him were the dogs, they were all growling and snapping their jaws at the girls. Sakura gulped, holding on to Hinata they both started to tremble in fear

"Boss says these two girls will help us get what were after" the man smirked

"get them!" he shouted and a eager Dog went 1st and went to bite Sakura, she hugged Hinata and waiting for the impact to come.

But it never came.

Confused Sakura opened her eyes to see the wolf she met last night in front of her, snarling at the man as the blood of the dead dog dripped of its teeth, the wolf flung the dead corpse away before Barking at the dogs, indicating `if you touch her you have to go through me`.

"hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" they both turned around to see Naruto running after them

"naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!" the girls called and ran to him "Go you idiots dont just stare at them!" the man Called and the dogs ran at them. Sasuke snarled and launched himself at the nearest one, landing on atleast 2 other dogs as they both fell, he then twisted the dogs neck and through it at the other dogs and ran after the others.

"You guys have got to be more careful!" naruto yelled as they ran through the alleys

"you could have been killed!"

"im sorry naruto-kun I just wanted to see where you wondered off to-ahh!" Hinata shrieked as she saw sasuke run past them

"you took your time teme" Naruto grinned while sasuke just growled

"_teme?" _sakura thought as they run

_**"that's what Naruto calls Sasuke-kun" **_inner sakura added, sakura nodded in agreement.

`Go back to the house ill get them off our tail..` sasuke growled again before slowing down and turning around, getting into his fighting stance

"Ok but don't get taken teme!" Naruto called back before running around the corner with the girls.

"whats he doing?" Sakura asked naruto as they ran.

"Keeping the dogs back and leading them somewhere else, even though teme hasn't been here awhile, he knows his way around here so well its freaky" naruto grinned as they turned another corner

"but arnt they after him?" sakura asked naruto looked down

"yeah… but he wont get caught, that's why there after you two…"

"What?" both girls shrieked looking at the boy

"why would they be after us?" sakura added

"because they want to use you as bait, but when me and teme are here, we wont let you be taken!" Naruto grinned, reassuring them. All three of them looked back as they ran, they heard barking and yelping coming from the area sasuke was in, Naruto sighed and went faster,

"the quicker we get out, the quicker teme can get out of there!" he called to the girls and they too started to run faster, to help their wolf out.

All you could here was the tearing of flesh and the dogs yelping as sasuke massacred the dogs, 

_`The quicker I kill them, the faster I can get the hell outta here!` _Sasuke thought as he kept attacking the dogs, he wasn't like he was last night. He was protecting. He had to protect Sakura and kill with the least amount of blood as possible not to scare her. But now, he could do it the way the lone wolf would do to survive. Rip them to pieces, the brick walls and everything around it was painted in red, the floor was covered in blood, muscles and bones, as the dogs fur covered the area. Sasuke stared blankly at his work, and yawned as he made sure they were all dead, His ears perked up when he heard footsteps and wasting no time, Sasuke jumped up onto a pile of boxes so he could reach the window ledges and climbed on the roof of the building. The sun highlighted his dark red fur as it dripped of the dogs blood.

_`I wonder what im going to tell Dobe…` _Sasuke thought before running and jumping over the roofs of houses till he got to his own.

Naruto jumped to his feet and ran upstairs to the balcony as he heard something jump onto his roof, he opened the slide door and was shocked to see sasuke covered in blood

"god you really slaughtered them didn't you?" naruto sighed as sasuke came through the door and turned back into a human. He looked at himself. He had no shirt on like normal but his chest was covered in blood. There was only a few spots where you could see his actual skin colour. His trousers were a mixture of black and dark brown. Sasuke sighed and went to look in the mirror, his face was no better. His hair was very dark brown as the blood had gotten rid of the bluey tinge and he had lines of blood where the liquid had dyed his face.

"I think you should have a shower before you come downstairs" Naruto grinned

"No shit dobe" sasuke smirked and went into the shower.

Sakura and Hinata had made themselves a cup of coffee and started to watched tv while they waited for Naruto to come back down.

"hey Hinata-chan, do you think the wolf is ok?" sakura asked her,

"I mean its saved me two times now, I kinda worry about it" hinata nodded in understanding

"I k-know what you mean, b-but I don't t-think those men w-weren't after the wolf for n-no reason, I wonder w-why they are after it" hinata said and smiled when she saw naruto come back into the living room

"Temes back and he suggests you don't watch the news tonight and tomorrow if you have a weak stomach! heheh" Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head. They looked at him in confusion, naruto noticed and gave them some more details

"he was drenched in dog blood" naruto cringed when he remembered what sasuke looked like when he got back, Sakura was wide eyed along with hinata.

"Is he hurt!" sakura yelled

"no no of course not" naruto answered

"he just got a bit carried away" he sighed and sat himself down on the sofa.

"why are those guys after you?" Sakura asked him

"well there after us because we can turn into animals and well me and teme kinda were …um …important to them"

"Why?" sakura added, Naruto tensed

"Er that's because-" he was cut off when he heard the door open and sasuke casually walk in throw himself at a different sofa

"Hey teme you still haven't got all that blood off!"

"hn " it was true, sasuke`s hair was still dark brown and he had one or two lines of red where blood droplets had been. Sakura instantly saw the scratch and gasped, Hinata just stayed quiet

"hey sasuke, you ok?" sakura asked

"hn"

"hey teme you could atleast be nice to our guests!"

"hn" and after that note sasuke found the tv remote and started flicking through channels.

"_This is Tokyo news! A new feed as been found on the black animal as we have found another killing in the alleyways-" _Naruto looked at sasuke as he casual changed channel

"_Hi here we are at the site of the killings live from Konoha live as you can see-" _Naruto sighe, Sasuke changed channel again.

"_These are the 3__rd__ out of many killings to come-"_

"Oh my god teme im so going to kill you!" Naruto yelled launching himself at Sasuke

"hn-get off me dobe!" Sakura and Hinata were just staring at the tv

"Teme you really got yourself into this one!"

"shut up dobe!"

"both of you shut up! Im trying to watch this!" Sakura yelled, they both looked at her then looked at the tv

"_so you are the ones that are responsible for sending the dogs in?" _

_"yes, humans are not as fast as dogs and if the beast can do this to other animals, then we do need to be involved in catching these animals. Our boss as been interested with this creature ever since it turned up and we believe we are closing in on both beasts." _

_"there are two?"_

_ "yes indeed there are, but one is harder to find as it can survive without meat, while this one that we know about the most, can only eat meat."_

_ "is there anyway to identify the animal from other dogs?"_

_"of course, it has red eyes and a scratch on its face, we don't know how long that the wound will stay, but we belive we will be able to catch the animal before it heals"_

_ "thank you"_

_ "it was indeed a pleasure" _

_"there you have it folks, tune in later as we talk to animal experts to see why the creture would do something so horrifying as this! This is The Hokage show. Goodbye!"_

"Fuck sake!" Sasuke growled throwing naruto off him

"ow teme that hurt!" sasuke slumped down back into the sofa and turned away from the others. Naruto sighed,

"we should go…" Sakura sighed standing up, hinata stood aswell

"ok well we will ceya tomorrow!-"

"you should stay here…" sasuke mumbled to them and turned around

"it isn't safe…" Naruto looked at him then looked back at the girls

"yeah you should, we don't want you getting attacked by that wolf" Naruto grinned, ignoring the death glare from sasuke

"no that's ok, I mean the wolf hasn't done anything to me-"

"that's not the reason we want you to stay" Sasuke growled, the girls looked at naruto and he nodded in agreement

"yeah, but our parents might dissagree"

"don't worry ill ring them up and explain! I wont let teme do it because you don't want your parents running to pick you up!" Naruto grinned ignoring another death glare from sasuke and left the living room "hey hinata come with me I don't know your number!"

"o-oh ok!" hinata called leaving the room behind naruto. Sakura sighed and turned to look at sasuke, who had decided to get up

"I really don't belive you're the wolf you know…" sakura mumbled looking at sasuke, she blushed at how close sasuke was

"close your eyes…" sasuke stated and she did. Sasukes hair grew and his spine unnaturally shifted, as he lent on all fours. He barked at sakura and she opened her eyes to see the wolf blankly staring at her. She could defently tell that he was abit taller then waist height and his fur was full and wild, it didn't look like he had been living badly or been mistreated in anyway

"sa-sasuke…" sakura stuttered, the wolf barked at hearing his name.

"it really is you" sakura mumbled she knelt down and patted sasuke on the head, while he was staring blankly at her.

"ok sakura you mum says its fine!" naruto walked in holding lots of snacks and drinks, he was followed by Hinata

"hey teme you want some food or do you want to beg for it?" Naruto grinned and earn a growl from sasuke

`Just pass me something to eat dobe…` sasuke growled before getting on the sofa, being thrown some chicken by naruto, sasuke turned back into a human as he got back on the sofa and munched on the meat while he turned on the tv.

"Hey sasuke-teme were gonna watch a movie!"

"hn"

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan what you want? I got haribos, crisps , chicken, beef, oh yeah that's for teme!" naruto chirped as he threw the meat to sasuke.

"we will share the crisps and haribo" Sakura smiled and thanked him,

"hey what you guys want to drink?"

"err do you have le-lemonade?" hinata stuttered, Naruto just smiled

"yup! What do you want, sakura-chan?"

"ill have lemonade aswell then" naruto gave them a thumbs up, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at sasuke who had started eating the slice of beef.

"What dobe?"

"your on drinks"

"hn" with that sasuke threw himself off the sofa and walked out of the room, slamming the door

"why-why is sasuke-kun in a-a mood?" hinata said asking naruto

"heh hes always like that, when he gets back from school, he normally sleeps straight away then goes out to buy food" naruto nodded in confirmation

"its probably because were keeping him up which I always do so" naruto grinned as the door opened with sasuke holding to glasses of lemonade and a bottle of coke, he gave the glasses to the girls then threw the bottle to naruto and lied back down

"thanks teme!"

"..."

"hey naruto where do you want me and hinata to sleep"

"well you two can have our rooms and me and teme will sleep down here" Naruto smiled

"you sure and is sasuke-kun ok with it?" sakura said worried that she would be annoying sasuke. Naruto just grinned wider

"I think hes fine with it" sakura looked at him confused, Naruto just pointed, sakura followed his finger to where it was aimed at and smiled. Sasuke was sprawled over the sofa sleeping, Sakura nearly had to squeal by how cute sasuke looked but held it in and smiled.

2nd chappy done :D

Comment!

it helps me write more!:D

Ja ne!


	3. Fight for Survival

hey guys! sorry about the wait ive been real busy this week and had alot of stuff 2 do! D:

i had managed to get alot of it done and im happy how it turned out even i i was busy so...

Enjoy!

*******THANK YOU WHO FAVED AND COMMENTED!******** :D

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

_**"inner thinking"**_

`Animal speaking`

_`animal thinking`_

Sakura woke up the next morning hearing shouting and crashing from downstairs,

_"Hm I wonder what's going on…"_ Sakura thought as she jumped out of the bed and stretched.

"_Hey! This isn't my bed!" _

_**"Yeah that's because you slept in sasukes bed remember?" **_Sakura gasped, her inner was right, she forgot she wasn't in her house and walked out the room, along the hall she could hear the crashing and shouting much loader, so she headed to the stairs to see if she could tell who it was

"There not here… you- that the women across- road was right?"

"We haven't- upstairs yet, come on!" she gasped as she realised they weren't Sasuke or naruto, and they were heading to the stairs. Quickly sakura ran as quiet as possible to Naruto`s room and tried to open the door

"_its locked why would it be locked!" _Sakura panicked tried to ram the door open. But it wouldn't budge. She could hear the men coming nearer, closing her eyes she hoped that when they found her, they wouldn't kill her or worse. Sakura gulped as she felt someone grab her. But then something strange happened, she was dragged to somewhere that she thought was a wall and had a hand over her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding onto her as the men walked past the small door in the wall

"I was sure I heard something here…" Sakura heard one of them say

"Hey! This doors locked!

" "they probably in there!"

"cmon lets bust it in then!" the men roared as they started hitting and banging on Narutos door, eventully breaking it down, when they charged in Sasuke quickly let go of sakura and started pulling at piece of wood that seemed to cover a hole.

"Hey theres nothing in here!" sakura turned her head to the sound of the men shouting at each other, but was pulled back to her senses when Sasuke had ripped the item that was covering the hole off and crawled through, sakura followed as she could here them coming out of narutos room mumbling something about there boss killing them…

10 minutes later they finally got to a room that looked like nobody had been here for years.

"Sasuke-kun… where are we?" Sakura mumbled as she looked around. Sasuke had started on trying to rip off another piece of wood that was covering a passageway

"underneath someone's house…"

"What?" sakura panicked. Why where we under somones house which probably was probably their basement?

"_if someone came down here we would be dead for sure!"_she panicked but was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Sasuke rip the piece of wood off the wall and threw it across the room and started to walk down it, sakura followed but then was soon stopped again by noticing that Sasuke was kneeling

"Sasuke you ok?" she looked at him worried

"get on." Sasuke mumbled putting his arms behind him so he could grab onto sakura

"What? Your going to carry me?"

"we will run faster this way." Sasuke scowled at her. Sakura just sighed and got on him trying to hide her blush as much as possible even though it was nearly pitch black down there. They had been running for about 10minutes when sakura could hear the wind blow down the tunnels and a cold chill suddenly hit both of them, making sakura shudder and held onto Sasuke tighter, pulling herself closer to him, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist she nuzzled her head into the back of his neck. Sasuke just looked out of the corner of his eye at her and decided to move faster, picking up his passé, he ran down the tunnel much faster,

_"The quicker we get out here, the better"_ Sasuke thought as he noticed abit of light in the distance.

-1 hour later!-

Sasuke finally got to the end of the tunnel and jumped down the ledge. Dropping the rucksack by the side of the wall he nudged sakura with his shoulder

"Hey, wake up were staying here for the rest of the day…" Sasuke stated, sakura just nodded as she yawned and stretched from the sleeping position she was in. Finally looking around sakura wondered where the hell they were

"Hey Sasuke?…"

"...?"

"where are we?"

"in the sewers…" she gasped turning around stunned looking at Sasuke.

"but the sewers are at least 3 miles away!did you run all the way here with me on your back! Didnt you take any breaks?" sakura questioned him

"im going to find something to set alight for a fire, you stay here… are supplies are in that bag if you need anything…" Sasuke mumbled then jumped down another ledge and ran down the tunnel. Sakura sighed, she couldn't believe Sasuke had carried her all the way here, plus a bag which looked like it could explode at any moment from being rammed full of items. Sakura finally being overcome with bordom decided she would have a peek in the bag and dragged the item to where she sat.

_"god this is heavy…" _Sakura sighed as she sat back down and decided to open the main pocket and was surprised with what she saw. There were 3 instant ramen, a pack of dango, a lighter, 2 towels, a jacket, and the clothes she wore yesterday.

_"Hey! Where did Sasuke get these!"_

_**"Oh. My. God. Sasuke-kun went through your clothes!"**_

_"oi shut up you!" _Sakura argued with her inner, blushing at the thought of sasuke going through her clothes. But she was stunned with the fact that Sasuke had packed A LOT of items within a night,

"_not even my mum could pack this fast and shes like, amazing at it…" _Sakura sweat dropped at that thought and took her clothes out as saskura realised she was still wearing her pjs.

-Another hour later!-

Sasuke couldn't find anything, he had been searching everywhere he thought there would be something to set on fire, but he was starting to get pissed, he needed to find something and he needed to find it fast, because if he got pissed, he was seriously pissed... Sasuke was to busy thinking, that he had accidentally kicked something. Sasuke scowled at what dared enter his path, but suddenly his mood lightened when he found firewood. Quickly he grabbed all of it and ran back to where sakura was.

Tired was an understatement, she was shattered but she could see the sun shining through holes in the roof and sighed. Where was Sasuke? He would of have to been gone for more then an hour now.

_"I hope he's ok…" _sakura sighed, even though it was sunny, sakura felt abit cold when Sasuke wasn't here. After sleeping on him and realising how warm he was, it soothed her. She sighed again grabbing the jacket that had been packed and put it on, sakura could tell it was sasukes by how it smelt of him.

_**"and the fact that it has the uchiha symbol on the shoulder…"**_

_"yeah that I noticed that!" _Sakura mentally yelled at her inner. Sakura immediately tensed when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"_please be Sasuke, please be Sasuke!" _sakura thought

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice called

.

.

.

"Na-naruto?" sakura shouted

"Naruto what are you doing here?" she shouted again down to the ledge naruto was on

"me and sasuke always come here to escape the people that are looking for us!" naruto shouted and decided to jump up and join her.

"Wheres Hinata?"

"shes back at her house i was able to get her back before the royal assholes came, but when i got back they were already there" Naruto sighed, sakura nodded at him in undertsanding.

"you seen sasuke-kun? he went looking for somthing to set on fire" She asked naruto

"errr no, normally theres plenty of stuff to set on fire down here, how long has he been?"

"around an hour and half now"

"ok that is weird, ill go look for-" naruto was interrupted when they both heard a wolf howl eco down the tunnels followed by the sound of snarling and yelps bounding throughout the sewers.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and ran in the direction of the noises followed by sakura. The noises got loader as they ran fether into the tunnel, they could hear the yelps and barking much closer and picked up speed.

"Stop!" Naruto called to sakura and put his arm out to halt her. She looked at him in confusion, but when he didn't make eye contact with her, sakura followed to where his eyes were aimed at. A Pack of Wolves. In the middle she could see Sasuke and another wolf fighting in the middle.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelledworriedly as she saw the two wolves trying to rip eachother apart. the black wolf seemed to react when he realised the female was here, immediately launching himself onto other wolf. Sauke would making sure nothing happens to sakura, she was afterall in his world now. Sasuke landed on the brown wolf but gravity betrayed them as thier weight compained made them fall of the ridge

. they tumbled down the ledges untill they were right next to the water of the sewers

"Sasuke!-"

"Sakura-chan! Be quiet your not helping him!" Naruto scowled at her, she looked at naruto in worry, Sakura could see he was angry that Sasuke was fighting but she didn't know why…

"_Sasuke…" _sakura thought bringing her attention back to the fight below them.

Sasuke was furious, why would they attack him, did they still have grudge on him?

`Hyuuga… whats the point in this?` Sasuke snarled at the brown wolf in front of him.

`You know why.` Neji snarled at the black wolf. The dogs started pacing each other in circles.

`Neji…I don't want to kill you…`

`I want to kill you!` Neji barked before charging at Sasuke. the onyx wolf just snarled at the brunette before doing the same, launching themselves at each others necks, Biting furiously at each other. Neji got the upper hand over Sasuke and rammed him onto the floor, Neji tried to grab sasukes neck biteing and snarling at the wolf below him. sasuke squirmed to much for the hyuuga to get a hold and launched himself using his front feet trying to bite the wolfs head. Neji quickly tried to step back but it was too late... Sasuke clamped his teeth onto his muzzle, droplets of blood started to slowly fall down as Neji tried to shake Sasuke off ut it was no use. The wolf whipered as it tried to free its mouth but insted Neji was thrown to the ground and had sasuke`s paw pushed against his throat.

`Hyuuga… why do you want to kill me…` Sasuke growled, his red eyes bore holes into Neji as he slowly put pressure on his paw.

`be-because…its your….fault…` Sasuke snarled at the wolf below him getting angrier and put more pressure on his paw earning a whine from the animal below him.

`Why… are you fighting me!` Sasuke snarled again at him

`Because…its…you…that…made…orochimaru…. Test…on…us!` Neji coughed

`Yeah right why the fuck would I help orochimaru-`

`it… was…cause…you…were-`

`I was what?` Sasuke snarled right up to neji`s face. The Hyuuga was truely pissing him off.

`_its working now I just gotta get him off me…` _Neji thought as he slowly moved his hind legs between Sasuke`s

`Tell me Hyuuga!-` Neji bolted his legs out at sasukes hind leg and caused the black wolf to lose his footing releasing the other, Neji quickly jumped up, bit sasukes neck and threw him into the wall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted from above and Neji glared at her. Was she really worried about Sasuke? Hes one of the most dangerous animals in creation…

`_that is truly strange…` _Neji pulled out of his thoughts when he heard growling eco from the rubble `_heh the uchiha doesnt want to give up even though i already won__…` _He thought as Sasuke walked out of the hole in the wall that he had been thrown into, jumping off the rubble back onto the cemiente. His eyes had gone from dim red to vibrant and was snarling intently at Neji

`You actually going to try kll me this time Uchiha?` the brown wolf moaked slowly getting into his fighting stance.

"Shit…" Naruto mumbled

"whats wrong?"

"sasukes going to kill Neji…"

"What? Why? I thought you said Sasuke didn't want to kill him!"

"Sasuke cant remember saying that at the moment… hes pissed and when the temes pissed he oblitorates everything in his way" naruto looked worriedly at his partner

"all hes thinking about is killing Hyuuga and then anyone else that gets in his way"

"What?"

"that's one of the reasons teme was favoured most by Orochimaru…because it may be hard to get him truely angry…but once you do…hes a killing machine." naruto stated Sakura was shocked, she looked in narutos eyes and saw his worry for his friend, she had to stop this.

"Sasuke! Remember who you are!" Sakura yelled but the black wolf paid no attention he just slowly walked over to Neji, teeth beared at each other Neji ran, he couldn't let Sasuke have the upper hand.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun`s got to be in there somewhere we got to help him control himself!"

"its no use, I tried…" naruto replied as he unrolled his jacket, Sakura eyes widened, Naruto had 5 major scars across his arm which made it look like a bear tried to rip his arm off.

"the only way to stop him is for Neji to win… and that wont happen…" Naruto mumbled looking solemnly at his friend.

Neji was trying everything he could do get a hit on Sasuke, but he was too fast and what was worse, every time Sasuke dodged, he swiped a paw at one of nejis legs, making cuts all across his legs and blood cover all four of Neji`s making his reactions and movement slow down considerably due to the agony he was in he could barely move, but Neji wouldn't give up he would fight this wolf, this was one of the strongest wolves he was fighting and if he could battle through Sasuke`s enraged phase, he should be fine.

All that stopped in a moment.

Sasuke bit the back off his neck and threw Neji against the wall, but much harder then Neji had thrown sasuke as the brown wolf smashed the through the wall and hit the other wall on the inside. The Black wolf smirked at the hole.

** `heheh... im going to fucking kill you Hyuuga… when all bones are broken... and your a pile of shit on the floor.. im going to kill all of your wanna be pets up there …` **the wolf grinned, the pack looked shocked at the wolf below them and got into battlestances. Naruto had defensively got in front of sakura.

"Whats going on?"

"Sasuke talked…he hasn't done that before"

"what does that mean?"

"ethier sasuke-teme decided to get an inner teme, or hes so enraged that hes lost rational thought, but it also means we have more of a chance in calming the teme down." Naruto sighed,

he couldn't believe Sasuke was this angry. Naruto watched as the wolf paced up and down, waiting for his victum to come out. Naruto and the others brought thier attention back to the hole Neji was in as they heard movement of rubble.

"Hey Naruto is sasuke-kun panting?"

"yeah, hes starting to calm down so this will probably end soon, hes running out of energy" Sakura was right. Sasuke had started panting, he had to finish this soon before he tired himself out.

But the. Neji launched out and slammed both Sasuke and himself into the dirty water knocking the air out of sasuke as he did so.

"Sasuke!" sakura couldnt bare it anymore seing sasuke fight like this. She wanted to help. But she couldnt.

5minutes had pas and It was starting to get dark as the sun was slowly setting on the sewers. everyone was quiet waiting for a sign that they were alive.

.

.

.

A gasp was heard followed by alot of splashing.

.

.

.

"Neji-sama!"

Neji climbed out the water as a human and fell over panting as he stared at the celing.

"Hey Neji-sama where is the traitor?" Sakura imdeatly glared at the man that said it but was also thinking the same thing.

Where was Sasuke.

"it was hard but I knocked some air out of him under water, i turned back into a human while he didnt do i had the advantage over-"

suddenly there was another gasp and more splashing.

Everyone looked to see who was on the other side of the river.

human Sasuke had pulled himself out of the water on the other side of the stream, he lay there panting with his eyes closed.

"Uchiha…" Neji glared

"Hyuuga.."

"Cmon guys lets kill him while hes weak!" One man shouted

"Yeah" there were also wolfs barking in agreement.

"Sakura get to Sasuke ill stop these lot" Naruto yelled jumping down the ledges and jumped on the men

"Hey kid get off"

"Ow"

"Ha! take that dattebayo!"

Sakura watched in awe as Naruto fought of the pack, she nodded her head and ran over to a metal bridge and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you ok?" She questioned as she knelt down beside him, he had scratches and gashes all over his body a looked in pain. Sasuke opened his eyes and squinted at sakura, his eyes were still red but something seemed different, they looked dilated

"Sasuke-kun are you ok?" Sakura said abit loader trying to get a reaction from him. Suddenly it was as if some energy shot through him and Sasuke quickly sat up

"Is everyone ok?" Sasuke panting at her. Sakura was confused, Sasuke looked out of it, he was wide eyed and looked confused at what had happened,

"_he still has those red eyes though…"_

"Sasuke everyones fine, are you ok?"

"..."Sasuke continue to pant and looked down

"Naruto said u said something, that made everyone go on edge…"

"..."

"can you remember?"

Sasuke sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Sakura …"

"what?"

"…" Sasuke was looking at the floor, he looked a mixture of depressed and confused

"Sasuke-kun its going to be fine" he sighed

"cmon lets go…" sakura got and helped Sasuke to his feet

"you sure your going ot be ok?"

"hn" sakura just sighed

_"god at least he could be abit more talkative…" _Sakura then realised Sasuke was limping as she was quite fether infront of him.

"Sasuke-kun you realised you have cuts all over your body and from falling in that water they might be infected!"

"..." sakuras worrys increased when Sasuke seemed to trip over his feet and fell,

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura yelled running she just made it ontime to catch him.

He was unconscious. He had no energy left in him At all.

Sakura panicked and called Naruto

"Naruto! Sasukes unconscious!" Naruto looked over to her

"Great… So is Neji!" Naruto called back

"ill come get Sasuke stay there sakura-chan!" he called again before jumping over the greeny brown water.

"ill take him off you" he said again before he picked Sasuke and ran back to the group along with sakura. Placing Sasuke next to Neji, naruto checked up their wounds and declared that they were both fine. They just needed some rest.

"The uchiha can die for all I care!" one of the pack declared

"Yeah! Its his fault we live here!" Sakura had had it.

"What makes you think that you can decide the death of someone! What have you got against Sasuke-kun when the only person that would actually fought him because he belived that was right was Neji! you guys did nothing to help him out ethier!"

"I forgive Neji but not you jackasses! Your all just complete bastards because you fail at everything you do so you hope your leader, will do it all for you! You probably have no respect for him ethier!"

Sakura was furious, all of them looked at her in fear of her.

_"im not going to get in the way of Sakura-chan when shes angry…"_ naruto decided while he was checking Neji, the other men were so shocked they didn't notice he was checking him.

"_good job Sasuke came back to us… Neji is far more injured then teme is" _Naruto sighed and decided to help sakura out

"Listen you guys go back to your little dens, while sakura-chan and I will sort out the teme and Hyuuga"

"you will do no such thing to our leader!"

"oh yeah and what do you plan to do?" they looked at each other nervously.

"heh, I thought so now fuck off you mutts!" Naruto yelled at them and even kicked a stone in their direction to get it through their thick skulls.

"Naruto what we going to do about them, and why didn't you let them take Neji?"

"because… Neji deserves better then that… even if he does have a stick up his as all the time like Teme" Naruto grinned

"Wait here while I get the stuff you brought, oh and there's firewood up here if you want to help and bring that down!" naruto called before running off

"god you guys really get yourselves in trouble…" Sakura said out loud, closing her eyes.

"…"

.

.

.

"hn…"

sakura shot up and opened her eyes at the two teenagers two see Sasuke smirking at her.

She immediately blushed and looked away, all she heard was Sasuke sigh, she peeked over her shoulder to see Sasuke trying to get up and failing

"Sasuke-kun you cant get up yet!" he ignored her and used her to put his weight on grabbing her shoulders. But it didn't work out, he fell back down, Along with sakura who squeaked and closed her eyes, when she finally opened her eyes she finally realised how close to sasuke`s face she was, and she was straddling him…

.

.

They both instantly blushed but neither moved, slowly sakura closed her eyes, opening them again to realise that Sasuke was now barely centimetres apart,

she slowly moved into him…


	4. A place to call home

yus next chap done!

it been ages since i updated but i promise that the next chap after this 1 will be out a couple of days after this so dw! :D ive also done a oneshot that is a teaser that will turn into a proper fan fic once i hav enough time as this fanfic is WAY more important and fun :D

anyway on with the show!

-bloodwolf113

.

.

.

"Hey teme! Sakura-chan! I'm back!"

"_huh?"_

_**"No! naruto why you have to ruin the moment!"**_

"Sakura. Get. Off. Me" she looked down at the irritated boy below her and instantly blushed, getting off, she immediately went to naruto grabbed her stuff of him and went into one of the holes that were made by the fight

"Whats up with her?" Naruto asked as he went to sit next to sasuke

"hn" naruto sweat dropped

"Teme! That isn't a word! Its annoying me now so stop saying it!"

"hn"

"teme!"

"dobe…"

"I'm going to kill you!- hey look neji`s awake!"

"hn…" both boys turned to see neji idly staring up at the ceiling

"where am I?…"

"your coming with us!" Naruto grinned

"wait…what?" neji tried to get up, but as sasuke failed to and started scowling at the roof, naruto snickered

"you look like a little kid that's been told off or something!" naruto laughed, even sasuke couldn't help but smirk at him

"wheres my pack?"

"those assholes? Were better then them!" he yelled pumping his fists into the air

"…"

"…"

"what"

"baka…"

"dobe…"

"hey when did you two team up on me?"

"im going to go train…" Sasuke mumbled getting up and taking his shirt off and throwing it over to where the bag was.

"how long we staying here?" sakura asked appearing

"until we fully recovered and we planned what we going to do next…" sasuke said. Sakura sadly wasn't paying any attention to what sasuke was saying as she was trying not to stare at his chest.

_"oh my god…"_

_**"SOOO Hot!"**_

_"yup…"_

_**"cmon you not getting any nasty thoughts are you?"**_

_"no…" _

_**"haha your lying!" **_suddenly lots of naked pictures of sasuke appeared into her mind

"_ok that's not funny" _

_**"oh yes it is! Look your blushing! Your loving it!"**_

_"Screw you…" _

_**"screw him…" **_

_"…" _

"hey sakura-chan you ok? You zoned out there"

"oh huh? Yeah sorry about that,"

"no problem" naruto assured and started to make a fire

"you like ramen sakura-chan?"

"it ok, wheres neji and sasuke-kun?"

"oh they went to train and what you mean its ok! Ramen is amazing!" naruto grinned as he got a packed of ramen and stuck it on top of the fire.

"err does that work?"

"yeah of course it does! Ive cooked ramen for years!" sakura sweat dropped

"im going to watch sasuke-kun and neji train you coming?"

"yeah when my ramen cooked"

"ok ill wait for you then"

"thanks sakura-chan!" naruto hugged her.

"no-no problem naruto" suddenly sakura`s phone rang, getting it out of her pocket she answered it.

"hello?"

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"ah hey hinata! Whats up?"

"I-I rang be-because there was so-something in the news you might wana he-hear about"

"what happened?"

"tho-those scientists were on-on the news again"

"they were?" sakura quickly took a glance at naruto

"what did they say?"

"they were going on about how dangerous, they were, an-and whats worse is that they got a bounty on sasuke, but they said that any other ones would count as well"

"that doesn't make any sense"

"there pro-probably more out there tha-that they are after aswell, bu-but the only one peoples se-seen is sasuke and it-its freaking everyone ou-out! I we-went to school yes-yesterday and people were pani-panicking saying that any old dog co-could be a dangerous mo-monster!"

"oh god…"

"hey sakura-chan are you talking to hinata?" naruto interrupted

"yeah I'm talking to her now" she replied to the blonde.

"ask her if she feels like shes been watched lately" sakura nodded and went back to the phone

"Hey hinata have you ever felt like you have been followed or felt like you have been watched lately?"

"um a-actually yes, I-Ive even spotted some people w-watching me"

"Hinata-chan!" naruto yelled at the phone. Sakura had put her on loud speaker so that they could both hear the shy hyuuga.

"o-oh naruto-kun w-what are y-ou doing here?"

"that doesn't matter at the moment hinata-chan, we need to know what the guy that has been following you looks like"

"um w-well all I-I know is that h-he was on a suit and h-had black glasses on"

"was he talking to anybody?"

"y-yeah he talked to these g-guys in a van… it l-looked kind of chemical van-"

"Hinata! Stay with your parents! don't leave the house alone! You hear me?"

"w-why whats wrong naruto-kun? I normally with friends and my parents are with me all the time at the house"

"ok then that's good hinata-chan im going to eat my ramen now! Ceya!"

"o-ok naruto-kun"

"I guess ill go too, only rang to make sure ok!"

"ok sakura-chan g-good bye"

"see you!"

sakura finished and put her mobile back into her pocket and went to sit next down to naruto.

"so where did sasuke and neji go?"

"to -slurp- train"

"yeah but where?"

"I don't know -slurp- you will probably hear them, once ive finished this -slurp we will go see them!" Naruto grinned at her, sakura nodded back to him and grabbed the bag.

"whats this?" sakura said as she pulled out a black collar.

"oh that, heheh its sasukes!"

"why does he have a collar!"

"because he can be quite naughty-"

_"…" _

_**"oh. My god sex collar!" **_

_"shut up!" _

"-so he uses it for disguise, but it really a last minute thing, he hates it!" naruto chuckled

_"few…"_

_**"Aww…no fun!"**_ sakura ignored her inner half as she then sent pictures of sasuke naked with a collar on.

"_he wears it when hes a wolf! Not human!" _

_**"oh.. Ok!" **_then the pictures changed but only sasukes ears turned into wolf ears and grew a tail

_**"happy now?" **_

_"I hate you…"_

"hey sakura-chan you zoned out again!"

"huh oh sorry naruto what did you say?"

"I said lets go meet teme and hyuuga, I finished my ramen!"he grinned

"oh ok" sakura smiled back and stood up, followed by naruto

"so… where are they?" sakura sighed

"huh? Oh yeah! They at the training grounds!"

"training grounds? You have training grounds down here?" she bellowed, her voice echoed through the tunnels.

"yup! When we first came down here, teme kept complaining that he couldn't train in private down here, so I promised him id help him make one the next time we came down, if he does something for me of course!"

"what did he have to do?…"

"he brought me a months worth of ramen!"

"WHAT?"

"yup isn't it awesome!"

"how much did it cost…?"

"err teme, he didn't, well tell me.."

"naruto…."

"what?"

"these training grounds better be good or else im going to kick your ass!"

"huh why?"

"You Know Why!"

"o-oh o-ok" naruto said quickly trying to not anger the girl

"the training area is this way!" he then blurted out and started running

"Hey wait! Naruto!"

"cmon sakura-chan!" naruto grinned, sakura just sighed and followed the blonde down the long tunnel, untill.

"hey naruto why you stop?"

"I was waiting for you!"

"well lets get going then I'm here!"

"ok!"

naruto then took a step

"Were here!-ouch!" naruto cried as she hit him

"stop fooling around naruto this is just a wall!"

"yup it needs to be hidden so other people cant find it! It was nightmare trying to build it from the inside out!"

"how you do that?"

"err lets just say teme hit something threw the walls" naruto scratched his head sheepishly

"he hit you?"

"err only to start off, he was pissed at me from the ramen, but anyway lets go in!" naruto finished as he slammed his shoulder into the side of the wall. A click was heard and the piece of metal disguised as the wall moved inwards revealing a small alleyway.

"how long did this take to make?"

"a couple of months…"

"that long?"

"meh nothing else to do…"

"go to school?"

"we only moved into to Konoha two weeks ago, the sewers are connected to a lot of towns and we hide in here when people are looking for us"

"ah…"

"here we are!" naruto grinned as they stood in front of a metal door that had the kanji for wolf on each door in steel.

"wow…"

"you haven't seen half of it yet!"naruto laughed as he opened the doors revealing a big open room that was initially made out of steel and stone. Bright blue water ran through the sides, with a stream going through the middle, which was at least 6meters wide. Two metal ledges stood three quarters of the way up from the ground as water ran off them, making it look like two giant waterfalls streaming into the two ponds beside. The water that ran through the middle had six platforms floating on it. On the farthest side. There was wardrobes, lockers and hangers. There were also two wolf statues next to the stairs that led to the entrance made out of white and black marble.

"oh my god…"

"yeah its awesome isn't it!" naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air

"this couldn't take you a few months…"

"heh its because teme and i are awesome! Cmon let me show you around!" naruto yelled as he started walking down the stairs. Sakura kept staring at the place she was in, she was speechless, these couldn't be training grounds. Well how it was designed, it looked more like a swimming area that would be in some fancy hotel, but it was in the sewers… Meant to be one of the most ugly and disgusting places in the world. But it was beautiful, it was like a oasis in the middle of a barren waste land that was full of life! Sakura finally got to the end of the stairs to look at the two statues of the wolves. At the bottom of each statue there was something written.

"Darkness and light, the moon and the sun, two opposites that hate each other… but together they become something more…" she read, it was engraved into the bottom of both statues. She went to look at the wolf starting with the white one, it gave off a playful atmosphere and looked warm and soft, even though it wasn't, but one thing sakura did notice was that it had nine tails.

_"that's odd…" _she thought as she went to the black statue. This one looked much more serious and cold, it seemed to look like it had much wilder fur then the other but still, she felt afraid of it. But at the same time she felt like it was hiding something. No one can live in darkness if they have not suffered from the darkness 1st. The wolf that stood in front of her also had longer canines then the white one and looked stronger and more agile.

"you like them huh?" naruto smiled at her

"huh oh yeah they really beautiful statues"

"heh of course they are, I think the white one is the best! I mean hes handsome and really strong!" he grinned at her.

"wait you had these made?"

"yup! Only the best for this place, when we die we plan on letting the best of the best use this place to train! And those statues will stay there forever!" sakura smiled at him, but then she remembered something.

"hey! By the way, How come the white wolf has nine tails?"

"huh oh that's because it's a very old legend that, infact im very fond of!"

"you mean the legend of the nine tailed fox?" he nodded

"but that's a fox, not a wolf"

"heh you never no, people called it a fox because it was orange and was leaner then a wolf, but I still believe that it had something to do with the wolves…" naruto grinned

"anyway ill show you the rest of this place!" she nodded at him and followed naruto into the middle area

"this is where we test our jumping, flexibility and body strength! We also fight each other to make it harder!" naruto exclaimed pointing at the six platforms that floated on the water

"naruto you sound like a fitness instructor…" sakura sweat dropped.

"eh I did?"

"yup"

"anyway, I bet you cant jump to the first platform!"

"of course not! Its at least 2 meters away!"

"well teme and I can jump it!" naruto grinned putting his hands behind his back

"in wolf form…"

"actually we can jump it in our normal forms aswell you know!"

"right-"

"hey look there's teme and hyuuga!" naruto yelled and pointed at the top of the waterfall to where she could see two wolves growling at each other.

`uchiha, pinkie and baka is here`

`huh?`

`look` both the wolves looked down to see the two humans looking at them, an idea popped into sasuke`s head.

`hey wanna freak dobe out?`

`whats in it for me?`

`we get to piss them off… lets call it payback` the black wolf smirked

`I'm in…` neji barked

`ok so what we going to do…`

"teme better not be up to anything"

"why would you think that?" sakura asked the blonde

"there talking, but I cant hear them" suddenly sasuke pushed neji off the waterfall and jumped off with him. Which looked like sasuke had bitten sasuke and launched them both off the waterfall and splashed into the water,

"oh shit! Teme! Hyuuga!" naruto yelled before running to the waters edge followed by sakura

"teme! You bastard! You not meant to physically attack someone!"

"where are they?"

"I'm going to jump in and find those assholes-"

"dobe over here…" both sakura and naruto looked to see sasuke and neji lounging on the side of the water smirking at them

"teme…"

"dobe"

"you two are so dead!" sakura yelled at them

"im killing them 1st sakura-chan!" naruto yelled running at them

"you think we should get out of here uchiha?"

"hn" both of the boys were about to jump out of the water but sakura and naruto had rugby tackled them causing them all to fall into the water

"dobe get off!"

"no way teme!"

"neji you are so dead for that trick you pulled!"

"hn wasn't my idea" they fought in the water untill it started to get out of hand as sasuke and neji both turned into wolves and started blaming each other while sakura and naruto watched from the side.

`it was your fault for listening to me!`

`yeah well it was your idea!`

`but you still went through with it!`

`yeah well your - you're a asshole`

`hn you're the asshole`

`well atleast I have more self control!`

`hn`

`hn` the two wolves yelled or barked at each other. Naruto was just sat there laughing his head off the whole time, while sakura was smiling at them just for the fact of two wolves that were soaking wet in a pool were falling out with each other, trying to grab each others ears and swimming at the same time. It came to her how cute two wolves looked when their fur was drenched and they looked like they were playfully trying to grab each others ears (which they weren't).

"hey guys you are you ever going to stop fighting?"

`…?`

`…?` they both looked at the blond confused, neji had his head tilted and sasuke was gnawing on the brunettes ear while staring at them blankly.

_"Aww, soo cute!" _sakura squealed at them and they looked at her annoyingly

"heheh sorry… just you two look so cute!" they both growled at her.

"anyway teme, hyuuga…" they both glared at him

"well this ive decided that this is going to be our new base!"

"huh?"

"dobe why?" sasuke swam over to them now as a human and got out of the pool drenched. Sakura blushed and looked away.

_"sasukes wet and he has no top on…"_

_**"oh my god! So hot! He looks AMAZING with his hair wet and how the water tones his chest…-drawl-" **_sakura sighed at her inner and rejoined the conversation

"but why not!"

"because!"

"that's not an answer! You have to admit, that this place would make an amazing base for us!"

"you agreed to the plan of getting people to join us so we can make a pack, so why not this?"

"because!"

"because why? No one will find us here!"

"but still!"

"this is our only home teme…aslong as we make sure nobody sees us leave and enter this place we will be fine!"

"hn fine…" sasuke mumbled walking off.

"where are you going!" naruto yelled at him

"getting… a shower…" naruto sighed at the black haired boy. He could understand how sasuke felt about making this place their new base. If anyone found this place, sasuke and himself would be in danger, but they have no choice.

"you said your after more people then me?" neji asked

"yeah we plan on getting probably 4 more people" naruto replied

"sakura-chan, you can go home if you want, ill take you so you can be with hinata that way shes safer as well" sakura nodded at the blonde

"but what if we need help?"

"ill give you my number, if you give me yours ill know its you, cause a lot of the time those scientist bastards ring our phones on different numbers to try figure out where we are"

"ok then how do we get back?"

"we run of course!" he cheered "hey neji, there are bed around the back near the showers-"

"I know baka, I spotted it when I was training with uchiha…"

" ah ok then ill see you later! Lets go sakura!"

"ok see you later neji, tell sasuke where I gone ok?" he nodded slowly at her.

"lets go!" naruto called before leading sakura out the front doors and back into the sewers to get her home.

"hey sasuke! Sakura and naruto have gone out!" neji called heading into the bedroom chambers that was around the corner

"hn…" sasuke mumbled. Thank god sakura didn't see him. As he was only in a towel and was calmly walking into his bedroom area which was made when sasuke and naruto had to live in the grounds… There were 7 bedrooms, the ferthest away was sasukes room and naruto room was closest out of all the rooms

"_well lets see whats in this room…" _neji thought as he opened the door next to naruto`s room. It was covered in fur pelts and had at least two beds in.

_"well I feel sorry for who's in this.." _neji thought closing the door

"_the quietist room will be next to sasuke…" _the brunette thought going into the room that was next to sasukes. He opened it to see a blank white room that was very simple. It had a brown rug on the floor and had a lamp next to the bed that was in the corner.

"_This will do I gess…" _neji thought before lying on the bed and falling asleep.

sasuke and neji might be abit OOC but eh well

Review!

Bloodwolf113


	5. Enter: Red head of Suna!

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Monster By Skillet.

* * *

-1:00am,headquaters-

"teme! Im back!" naruto`s voice echoed through the building.

"hey cmon where are you guys?" he continued to yell as he walked through the steel walls,

"teme where the hell are you-"

"dobe shut it…" naruto looked up to find sasuke sitting on one of the rocks that over looked the place they had called home.

"hyuuga asleep?" sasuke nodded

"well then im going to head to bed ill see you in the morning. Naruto grinned and waved goodbye to his friend

"naruto… wheres sakura?"

"oh yeah! didn't neji tell you? Eh well I took her back home"

"why…?" sasuke glared darkly at the blonde.

"because, I bet she misses being at home and hinata will be safe aswell. If they go missing for too long, people will notice teme"

"hn…"

"anyway im going to go bed! Night teme!" naruto finally called before walking down the steep path which lead up to the top of the training grounds. Sasuke finally sighed as the blonde was out of site and continued to look upon the grounds. Naruto was right, sakura is in more danger here then back in Konoha and naruto is worried about hinata being alone,

"I gess it was a good decision… for now" he mumbled quietly.

"_sakura…_"

* * *

-Haruno household, 6:30am-

Sakura yawned as she woke up in her bed, forgetting that she was there, she looked around expecting to a see sasuke or naruto, or even neji sleeping and was disappointed when she noticed that she was in here room again.

"Sakura honey! Its time to get up for school!"

"huh? Oh yeah, ok mum!" sakura yelled and threw back the covers and got up.

"sakura-hun you look really tired, did you have a late night last night?"

"erm yeah, I gess" she mumbled sitting down and pouring herself some coffee.

"well who was that handsome young man that brought you back?"

"…?"

"you cant remember dear? He was a blonde quirky boy, very likeable!"

"oh naruto…"

"well you must have been tired to forget what happened last night! Anyway have your breakfast and go meet hinata shes waiting for you!"

"hinata?" sakura suddenly remembered all that had happened last night after leaving the grounds.

{Flashback!}

"naruto how long is it going to takes us before we get back to my house?" sakura yawned as they ran, well sakura was being carried by naruto, through the forest just outside Konoha.

"not long now, we been going for round about 10minutes" he grinned back at her.

"do you mind if we go see hinata 1st, I wanna make sure shes ok!" sakura nodded and then quirkily grinned at the boy.

"what?"

"so do you like her or what?"

"huh no of course not!" naruto quickly said

"shes just a really good friend anyway, but you cant say anything when you constantly staring at teme!" he grinned back when she instantly blushed and looked away

"your worse then ino!" she yelled at him

"ino?"

"the blonde that me and hinata hang out with"

"ah" he finished jumping down some rocks. Sakura yawned as she checked her watch.

"_its already 10pm!"_

_**"god we are soo late"**_

_"yeah-" _she was brought out of her thoughts as naruto abruptly and started to look around.

"whats up?"

"I can smell something…"

"you can?" naruto nodded at her before running again, cautiously jumping on the rocks and avoiding the water.

"why you stop?" Sakura asked and looked at the blonde. Naruto turned around to face a random spot and tightened his hold on her.

"we got company…" he mumbled quietly looking at the gap between the trees that was covered in darkness. Sakura could hear a low growling noise coming from the area and quickly stiffened, as the growling got loader she heard the bush rustle as the animal that was following them appeared. Its fur was unnaturally red and the moon reflected on the tips of its fur. Its eyes were a light shade of a mixture of green and blue, strangely enough the wolf had black around its eyes and looked around the same size as neji.

"sakura-chan, stay back…" naruto warned, she nodded slowly and did so. The wolf growled and insantly went into a fighting pose.

"don't worry, we don't wanna hurt you…" naruto said calmly.

`… ive been searching for days for the wolf known as Uchiha Sasuke…` the wolf said slowly,

"and what if we know him?"

`you will take me to him…`

"what do you plan on doing though" naruto crossed his arms and stared at the wolf.

`does that matter?`

"yes, yes it does" the animal scoffed at the human before him. Naruto grinned in return

_"that means hes not a threat to us"_

"so why do you need to see teme?"

`…` the wolf looked from side to side before setting its eyes on the sakura.

`whos that?…`

"oh her?" naruto pointed using his thumb at sakura

"shes a friend, she human though"

`hn…`

"anyway so listen, where do you live?"

`around`

"so you moving here?"

`for now`

"well good luck, people are already on the look out for us" naruto sighed scratching his head. The beast snorted

`typical…`

"you could always come with us"

`…`

"cmon it will be fun-" naruto stopped in mid sentence when heard something step on a branch, the wolves ears too flicked forward at the noise and its fur stood on its end.

"we gotta get outta here, get on sakura-chan"

"o-oh ok" sakura stuttered as she jumped on naruto`s back. She was cold and tired, she held onto naruto tightly realising how warm he was. "are all your kind this warm…?" sakura mumbled remembering how warm sasuke was.

"heheh yup!" he grinned before his serious face returned and continued to run. Sakura looked back to see if she could see the wolf she had met. But he was noware to be found.

_{_Flashback over}

"hey sakura dear are you ok? You zoned out on me again!" her mum chirped

"oh sorry mum" she smiled at her mother apologetically.

"_I wonder where that wolf went" _sakura thought as she got up and walked over to her bags

"ill ceya later mum!" sakura yelled before walking out the door to see hinata patiently waiting for her pink haired friend to come out.

"Hey hinata!"

"h-hey sakura-chan!" hinata called, sakura ran to her friend and hugged her.

"s-so how was it?"

"how was what?"

"y-you know, n-naruto-kun told me, that t-they decided to m-move into their training g-grounds"

"oh yeah! it's a amazing place! I still cant belive they did it in a mere two months!"

"t-two months? It must of b-been beautiful f-for you to say that it, I-I mean places that t-take that long are normally d-dumps"

"that's what I think! By the way they have these statues that-" sakura was inturpted by a very annoying shriek.

"Hinata! Forehead! I havent seen you guys in ages!" ino called running up to her friends.

"its only been two days you know" sakura sighed at her blonde friend. Seriously what was up with that girl.

"yeah but I havent seen sasuke-kun! Do you know where he is?"

"yeah he left school, so did naruto"

"naruto?"

"the blonde one"

"oh, but why did they leave! I mean I wanted to get to sasuke-kun abit better!"

"I wouldn't if I were you, he would bite you head off literally" sakura chuckled, even hinata giggled, ino just looked at them weirdly.

"whats up with you two?"

"oh-oh nothing" sakura assured the blonde, who sighed at her friends.

"this isn't funny its as if I barely know you guys anymore-"

"O. M. G. did you see that hot new guy?" the three heard a girl shriek.

"what hot new guy? Oh my gosh hes as cute as sasuke-kun!" another yelled.

"anyway ino lets go to class-"

"stuff that, im going to see this guy!" she yelled before running into school. Both sakura and hinata sweat dropped before following her friend into school.

"ok kids today we got a new student!" kakashi called smiling while he read his green book and had his feet on the desk.

"This here is Gaara Sabaku, hes staying here untill his family have moved to Alaska.

"what…?" one student stated, others just looked at their sensei as if he was going crazy.

"anyway come in gaara" kakashi gestured with his hand and the door casually opened revealing a red headed teenager, he had sea foam green eyes and had black running around them, which made him look like he hadn't slept in years.

"so Gaara, tells us abit about yourself"

"hn…?" gaara muttered plainly ignoring kakashi.

"ah yes, you can sit over there…" kakashi sighed pointing at a spare seat. Seriously why do all the new kids have to be so damn boring. Kakashi sweat dropped, ahh well.

"Anyway class today is going to be another special day!" the class groaned

"pop quiz!" kakash grinned picking up some papers.

"Now gaara, sakura you don't have to do it, since gaara has just started and you just got back from your holidays" kakashi said as he passed out the test

"you can go hang around untill lunch break if you want and show gaara around" kakashi grinned, sakura nodded and stood up to exit the room slowly followed by gaara. When they both exited the classroom they heard people sighing and getting frustrated about how this was the second one this week and it was Tuesday!

"_heheh if naruto was in there he would be screaming his head off, while Sasuke was beating the crap out of him to shut up!"_ sakura thought smiling at what it would be like if it had been normal. But life is never straight forward. It isn't you are born, you go school, you get job, then die. Life always had to throw a spanner in the works. Sakura quickly snapped back to what was happening in the real world as gaara was staring at her bored.

"heheh sorry, I kinda got caught up in something" sakura sighed scratching her head.

"no problem…" gaara muttered,

"so anyway lets go to the lunch hall, our lessons with kakashi-sensei last untill lunch break" sakura sighed

"there should be food there" gaara nodded slowly and followed her down the corridors.

"_she smells the same…" _gaara thought as he followed the pink haired girl into the lunch hall.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Where are you?" naruto yelled as he walked through the forest, he had told Sasuke about the red wolf Sasuke and himself saw last night and now were trying to pick up its sent.

"Hey teme you better not have run away!-Ow!" he yelled again when something from the tree landed on him.

"shut up dobe, you will attract attention…." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto grabbed the tree branch that had fallen on him and glared at the crouching person above his head.

"teme! Get down here so I can kick you ass!"

"oh so you cant climb trees dobe?"

"yeah I can teme, just I don't wanna"

"and why is that?…"

"cause…"

"cause…? Baka"

"hey teme!" naruto roared and climbed up the tree faster then Sasuke expected

"cmon dobe- hey get off!"

"haha poor teme, going to get thrown at a tree in 3- 2- 1" naruto cheered and threw Sasuke and the nearest tree, but what naruto didn't notice was that Sasuke was holding on to his jacket as he threw the black haired boy.

"haha serves you right teme-AH!" naruto cried as he hit the tree trunk head 1st followed by Sasuke

"…"

"ow… that hurt"

"…"

"teme get off! Your crushing me!"

"dobe…" Sasuke mumbled climbing off the boy and pieces of the tree that was left after they blasted through it. Sasuke went to pull himself off the blonde but froze when he spotted something.

"hey teme! Get off! Why are you staring at me!"

"…" Sasuke slowly grabbed what looked to be like a couple of red hairs that happened to be right next to his head, he then examined the hair as he rolled off the side off the orange and black lump

"Finally! Thank you!" naruto shouted ignoring the fact that Sasuke wasn't listening or even paying attention.

"hey tme are you even listening? Hello!"

"shut up dobe…"

"huh? Hey whats that you got there" the blonde pointed at the red hairs in his hand

"he was here awhile ago, this the same guy?" Sasuke blanky muttered and held it up to naruto

"hey! it's the dude from yesterday!" naruto grabbed the hair of him.

"yup! This is defiantly him!" naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air

"lets go teme! … Teme?" naruto looked around to try and see Sasuke but couldn't see him anywhere

"dobe your not tired already?" he heard Sasuke call,

"Hey cmon Sasuke- teme were are we going?"

"were following that sent dobe" Sasuke then continued to run, Naruto sighed

"_god he never has a break"_ the blonde thought before following his friend though the woods heading to konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura and Gaara were eating at the schools lunch hall, sakura had been nibbling away at her salad and rice balls, while gaara was demolishing his second bacon and chicken sandwich.

"you must be really hungry" sakura smiled at him, she decided to make conversation as they had been sat there silent for atleast 5 minutes.

"huh?…oh…well I have been travelling for and I need a place to stay for awhile".

Gaara said quietly as he bit into his sandwich.

"where did you last stay?"

"Suna, its quite nice there…"

"ah when did you get here?"

"um, last night…" gaara replied finishing off the sandwich. He got up to get another one and left sakura on her own.

_"suna is atleast 3 days away how could he? Unless…" _Sakura took a glimpse at the red headed boy who was now heading back to the table with three more sandwiches and a carton of milk.

"how come your only eating those? There are lots of other food to pick from" sakura told the boy as he sat down.

"this is the only thing with meat in it…." gaara blankly stated before biting into his 3rd sandwich.

"ah… you like meat?" sakura smiled at him and she gave him a smile. He looked up confused at her, his mouth was stuffed full of food, so he couldn't talk. She giggled

"_this guys a lot like Sasuke"_

_**"Not as sexy though!" **_her inner grinned. Sakura just sighed and went back to her red head friend.

"What?." gaara said sharply glaring at her.

"oh you just some food right there" sakura smiled pointing her finger to her chin.

"hn" sakura liked this boy, he was a mixture of Sasuke and naruto, but he was not like them. He defiantly had his own perspective on things and sakura wondered how his life was, she wouldn't love him but she could tell she would be a friend with him in the future.

"hey gaara-san"

"…?" he looked at the pnik hair girl and rose a eyebrow at her.

"do you think that-" sakura was interrupted by an announcement.

_"Hello students this is your principal tsunade here! Instead of sports, PE or any other activities after break! This is because we have a special visitor, as you know whats been happening on the TV of the siting of a black beast" _Gaaras eye twitched "_the people that own the animal will be coming to school to see if it is hiding near here! I promise you that once they done this they will never come back here again and the school will be save from any other creatures, that may or may not exist. So School will go as normal untill break and then everyone shall go into the PE hall to watch a movie!" _gasps and cheers could be heard from the school, from the fact that, there was a rampaging animal that would kill them on site and the fact is they would spend most of the day watching movies. Sakura sighed

_"Sasuke, naruto don't please don't come near the school" _sakura thought closing her eyes and tense. Gaara too wasn't feeling comfortable, What if they found him before they go into the PE hall. Gaara slowly stood up out of his chair

"_that blonde boy was right, they are searching deeper and more accurately here" _Gaara thought

"im going to go…" he then said walking away

"huh why? We will be safe in the PE Hall" sakura said still tense. Gaara could tell she was tense, it was her he saw last night and that blonde boy must be one of them.

"They will be fine…" gaara mumbled walking away.

"huh? Wait what do you mean? where are you going?"

"home…." he finished before leaving the food hall. Sakura sighed,

_"gaara must of figured out I was worrying." _she thought as sakura got up out of her chair and went to the PE hall, she might aswell go now as the bell would ring any minute.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been following the sent for half an hour and had just made it to the outskirts of konoha. Sasuke was brooding as they had found nothing to help them find the wolf, naruto knew Sasuke was impatient when it came to taking action and because of this would form a plan in his head and carry it out naruto always found weird about him was that once he figured out a plan they always tended to be patient, say involving a person walking onto the exact area to launch an ambush.

Naruto would atomatically jump the second the person came into the alleyway, while Sasuke waits, even if the person suddenly got a phone call and leans on the wall right next to the spot he was going to pounce. Sasuke would wait, lets just say that Sasuke and I both have our strengths.

He is faster, more light footed and cunning then I am, he is more of a assassin type person. While I prefer to fight even, at 1st announced myself to our food aswell, which happened to be a rabbit at the time. This involved me chasing it around like a crazed squirrel, while Sasuke was just yelling at me saying how stupid I was. I think a human saw us there aswell, haha imagine wat it must have been like to not understand animals! Anyway im getting of the point, I am more loyal to a pack then Sasuke is and will stand up for my friends! They helped me a lot in the years that have gone by especially Sasuke! Oh yeah I remember when he broke one of those guards necks 1st time we met!. Hey! that's another thing! I noticed that sasukes front canines are sharper and a tad longer then average wolves.

Maybe hes like a vampire wolf or something! But anyway both me and Sasuke have been together for atleast 3 years now and we can easily tell if something is up with each other, apparently according to teme that I am moody and don't have a happy nature, but a more sad or short tempered one. Haha im so going to kick temes ass for that! But yeah teme tends to stay quiet a lot. BUT he does talk especially when discussing motives that involve a danger level over 1 which is basely everything! I mean even when he heard about a bunch of rats that had been living in one of our bedrooms, withing 5seconds he had hunted them all down. He also smirks a lot. If he isn't taking things seriously, but he doesn't smirk then somthings wrong. Like he would get angry sometimes with people when it came to plans and would also be on a short fuse. He would storm off being the arrogant bastard he is bang or slam something as he left. Which was one of the one reasons he wasn't excepted into packs, and would then brood in his room, or bed or whatever is a good anti-social place for him.

I didn't know he had built that area in our base that was a hill with rocks that overlooked the grounds. I didn't find it untill he called me up there to talk with him, and he told me he built it himself and would be the place to be alone. Hah well also theres the time that-

"Dobe, caught his sent again!"

"huh?" snapped out of his day dream and looked at the uchiha who was checking a wolf print in the soil out.

"yeah this is our friend" naruto grinned running up to Sasuke. They both continued to run untill they found themselves at a very familiar place.

* * *

Gaara was leaving for home when the bell rang, students of all ages were running to a fro either grabbing food. Or running to the PE Hall. Gaara sighed right now he looked the most odd out of everyone and he was meant to be hiding himself! I mean he was walking down a corridor with tons of panicking studens. Gaara then decided to run just to blend in abit more, running down the corridors he seemed to get around faster and wasn't as noticeable, even though by the look on his face, some people could tell he wasn't scared at all and were quite surprised by that. The red head finally got to the exit he found that the scientists were already outside and any child that had ran out were being stopped by teachers.

_"Shit!" _gaara thought before running back the way he came. The only safe option now was to get to the PE Hall. When he turned the corner, he gasped (slightly) at what he saw, the corridors were empty and they had got to the PE hall. Gaara ran and could see the door in site but then something happened. He heard a click and then the door had been locked. Gaara tried to relax himself and not to panic with the situation he was in. Then he heard another noise, it wasn't a key being locked or a door being shut. It was voices, he could tell there were more then one and not friendly.

Gaara quickly looked at his surroundings and spotted two big boxes that had Basket balls written on them. Gaara ran over to the boxes and sighed at the fact that one was empty quickly he got in the empty box and pulled the other box over his head and tired to close the lid so that it wouldn't fall on him. The red head then ripped a small hole in the box so he could see what was going on.

"Yeah they were here, look" he heard one say.

"yep that is defenatally one of them but its not _the_ one we are after"

"yeah but orochimaru-sama wants as many back as possible, you do realise the ones that are hard to catch are the ones that are most developed? I mean look at 012606 and 012605 for instance! They were one of the 1st to escape and they still havent been found! Then one of them appears and orochimaru-sama suddenly sends us out again"

"these ones we must be after must be really something else for him to be interested them" gaara tensed and his fur prickled at what he heard.

"but yeah I heard that 012606 had something in planted in him by orochimaru-sama"

"no apparently it was something inside 012606 that made him so intresting but-"

"why are you guys talking instead of looking for them?" came a voice down the corridor, gaara tried to shift so he could see the owner of the voice but could only see his legs.

"n-no sir we were just sharing info to help us catch them!"

" well that info better be good! Now go!"

"y-yes sir!" gaara heard the many clattering of shoes running down the hallway and turned back to the one that had ordered them, who still hadn't moved, gaara eyed him warily. The man sighed.

"I know your there 56001, oh I mean gaara" the mana yawned and scratched the back of his head.

_"Shit! How did he notice me?" _gaara thought, is hair was standing on end was getting ready to turn into a wolf a make a run for it. The man walked over to the box he was hiding in and held it up slowly. He saw gaara wide eyed shocked staring at him.

"listen gaara, im tired, and im on your side" the man yawned at the red head.

"how do I know that?…" gaara mumbled glaring at him now. "

well because I just saved your ass and im like you"

"you're a wolf?" the man nodded, on closer inspection he wasn't a man at all, but instead was a teenager around the same age as himself and had his heir put up in a ponytail that made him look like he was a pinapple.

"how are we going to get out of here…" gaara asked him

"hmm I don't know but you have to stay here, they think im on there side but im really collecting data, ill make sure no one goes into this area but stay here untill the end of the day" gaara nodded and the boy was about to put the box down when he stopped and looked back at gaara.

"oh and im shikamaru"


	6. Running the halls!

"hey teme wait up!" naruto yelled as they both went through the bushes leading onto the campus of konoha high. Naruto grabbed the twig that was annoyingly clinging onto his t-shirt and yanked it off before catching up to his teenage friend.

"sorry bout that teme had a god damn twig trying to nick my shirt!" the blonde grinned sheepishly, Sasuke glared and the blonde, naruto sweat dropped before looking in the gap of the bush with Sasuke.

"great…" the blonde then mumbled as he saw the school overun with people from the lab with vans parked (horribly) everywhere.

"hn…"

"sooo teme… how we get in…"

"beats me…" the black haired teen mumbled before getting closer to the edge of the bush

"hey! Wait- teme!"

"dobe im trying to find a easier way in… unless you wanna go out there and run in circles as a diversion id shut it…" Sasuke mumbled glaring at the blonde, who gulped"_The front door will obviously be blocked, as will the back door, it will take too long to dig in and by the time we do they will know were here…" _

"we could go through the goods entrance!" naruto perked up, knowing what Sasuke was thinking.

"no, they know we arnt stupid and that we wont go for the back entrance or the front…"

"hmm then maybe the roof?" naruto commented, sasukes eyes widened and looked back at naruto

"What?"

"that was the cleverest thing Ive heard you say…"

"oi! I can be clever you know!"

"well ill accept that when you ACTUALLY do something" Sasuke smirked

"in the mean time lets find a big enough tree we can climb up…" Sasuke moved back and they both shuffled farther onto the bush. "ahh teme wait up the bush is trying to kill me!" naruto yelled as his shirt was caught in another branch.

* * *

Meanwhile shikamaru was busy closing the area that gaara was in off he still wasn't sure what was going on. _"somethings not right here" _he thought as he lent across the wall and closed his eyes, listening to all the sounds that were erupting around him.

"Shikamaru-san!" he heard someone call, casually he opened his eyes to the five men in front of him.

"yes?"

"we found one!"

"What?"

"we found one lurking in the building where all the children have been gathered!"

"why did you go in there?" shikamaru yelled at them. To group was shocked, shikamaru never yelled or he was too lazy to do so. "why is that a problem sir?"

"Tsunade has told us all already that we are not aloud in that area and wolf or not we cannot take them away!"

"yes sir!" they yelled standing to attention "anyway what are the names of these pupils?" shikamaru used `pupils` as he knew that this was just a joke and all jokes are troublesome.

"Uzumaki Naruto"shikamaru`s eyes widened but then relaxed

"he doesn't even go to this school you dimwits…" he sighed

"we are sorry sir" shikamaru went back to leaning on the wall, but everything had gone quiet, too quiet, he opened his eye lids half way to see everything normal and sighed again "_my minds playing on me…" _he thought until he heard a large thump on the roof.

* * *

Gaara was bored as hell, it had only been 5minutes since shikamaru left and even though he was in a life or death situation, being stuck in a box wasn't his idea for the day. He sighed as he tried to get a better view of what was going on, Nothing.. He sniffed the air and could tell that shikamaru was there, he sighed for now. He was safe. But was stuck in wolf form as the box wasn't big enough for his real self. Gaara sighed again

"_this isn't really what I planned_…" he thought before curling up in the box. His red fur had looked a lot darker besides the bit of light that shone through the holes where you would put your ands to help carry the box. Every now and then gaara would just sniff out his environment to see if anyone was near. After five minutes he caught a much different sent. He smelt blood and disinfectant. Gaara cringed his nose at the smell. It was horrible, he tried to cover his nose but the smell seeped through. He looked through the gab in the box to see what was causing the smell and could see a group of people talking "_probably to shikamaru…" _gaara thought as he watched the group as they chatted and saluted and doing all that they do. Gaara sighed and curled back into a ball.

"_I'm definitely staying here for awhile…" _he thought yawning but a different smell crossed his nose and smelt much better then those men. He smelt strangely enough forest and bushes, mixed with the repulsive smell of the sewers, but it was the fact it was familiar, that was got gaara excited, he got up and started sniffing out to find out where the sent was coming from then he heard a loud thump from the ceiling and knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

"Good job there are a lot of tall trees here!" naruto grinned as Sasuke put him down

**"hn… shut up dobe unless you **wanna jump it yourself…" Sasuke growled as his fur receded, his snout shortened and his tail disappeared.

"lets go…" Sasuke mumbled and ran for the door, followed closely by naruto. For once the two teens didn't have to worry about their feminine friends, that didn't mean they weren't worrying about them. They were terrified of the thought of losing them. They were here to grab narutos red head friend and get out without being noticed. _"I gess having wolf genes makes you more territorial and protective…" _Sasuke sighed at the thought as they went down stairs. The teens quickly stopped as they heard the rushing of peoples feet and the disgusting smell got closer

"teme what we going to do?"

"hn…" Sasuke mumbled as he turned into a wolf _"ah there he goes again killing instead of thinking a new idea" _naruto sighed

"so its you kill and I find?"

**"hn..."**

"whatever…" naruto said as he saw the lab's henchmen running in their direction

"hey isn't that?"

"yeah! Its them!"

"their on top of the list wanted by orochimaru-sama!"

"get them!" Sasuke instantly snarled at hearing that name. Even naruto was growling at them.

**"dobe go already…"** naruto heard Sasuke growl before he launched right through the men, ethier making them fall over, jumping on them or even ripping a limb of as he passed. "Argh!" one man that was on the floor yelled, Sasuke had clawed him right up the middle of his body and his arm had been ripped off. Naruto cringed at him as he passed but remembered who they were and ran past. When Naruto reached the main floor he could see Sasuke around the corner near the gym. "_I heard that's where the pupils are…" _naruto thought as he ran up to Sasuke

"hey! Teme go on defensive!"

**"hn"** Sasuke instantly stopped running on turned around and launched himself at the closest mans neck, instantly ripping his throat. Naruto ran passed and went into the hall.

"I'm afraid I cant let you go any further" naruto turned around to see a man with pineapple like hair yawning.

"im sorry I don't have time for you…" naruto growled as he turned away, But he suddenly froze.

"Huh? I cant move!"

"yeah…" the teen yawned "cause I am controlling my shadow to stop you…"

"you don't smell like one of them so why are you on their side?" naruto growled

"im not on their side… just investigating some stuff they got going around here…"

"I can tell you're a wolf so let go off me…" the blonde growled again, the teen just shrugged and did as he was told

"whatever I knew you guys were coming so I'm using it to my advantage I need to talk with you and the uchiha" Naruto sighed.

"lets get out of here 1st, teme cant hold them off forever!" naruto grinned

"well where's our red headed friend?"

"here…" both of the teens turned around to where the voice came from. This was the 1st time naruto and shikamaru saw the red headed wolf in human form and both smirked at him "what?…" he frowned

"you smaller then I thought you would be!" Naruto grinned

"what?…" the teen mumbled sending a death glare at the blonde.

"anyway my names Uzumaki Naruto!" naruto grinned again

"Nara shikamaru"

"Sabaku Gaara…" once they finished introducing they decided to head back to Sasuke.

"ok guys this might not be the best sight your going to see in the whole world so try and not to yack or anything!" the blonde grinned as the ran closer to where Sasuke was.

"The uchiha is that destructive?"

"more of he likes killing things that piss him off" naruto sighed shikamaru sweat dropped while Gaara just stayed quiet.

"ok he should be!-" Naruto froze as he turned the corner. There was limbs, blood and bodies everywhere, Sasuke was in a fighting stance in the middle as more men came "teme! We ready! Lets get outta here!" Naruto yelled to him, also making the subordinates notice them.

"there they are!"

"get them!"

"get this one here 1st!" one man yelled pointing at a snarling Sasuke

**"hn..."** Sasuke then went into a full out sprint in the other direction, running by naruto and the others within seconds

"God teme!"

**"what dobe...your slow..."** naruto turned to see a red wolf zoom past him and follow Sasuke. Naruto grinned at the two before running after them, shikamaru sighed

"this is troublesome…" he mumbled before running after his new team mates.

"You fools! don't let them escape!" they heard someone yell as shikamaru and naruto ran after their companions. Sasuke was running pretty fast, even for a wolf, when people came to help try and catch the wolves they only noticed him after he had past. But what surprised him most was that Gaara was keeping up with him. As they turned a corner Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye at Gaara as they ran. The red wolf was panting abit but still, Gaara kept up with sasukes pace and was now easily following him from behind. Sasuke smirked, looks like this wolf was better then he thought.

"well well, if it isn't Sasuke-kun" Sasuke froze, he knew that voice, his fur stood on end, his ears twitched

**"Uchiha… why did you stop… we have to get out of here…!"** Gaara growled at him, but Sasuke ignored it turned around slowly, sasukes eyes reddened when he saw the owner of the voice.

**"Kabuto…"** the man grinned

"well looks like the famous wolf and his friends decide to stop and have a little chat!" kabuto smiled menacingly by this time shikamaru and naruto caught up and the blonde too froze when he saw the silver haired man.

"oh naruto-kun too, not very surprising though…"

"Kabuto!" the blond growled, Sasuke noticing naruto got into a fight stance and snarled at kabuto

**"Uchiha… were cornered…"** he heard Gaara mumble as he too took out a defensive stance

**"You can fight…?"**

** "hn of course…"** the black wolf smirked evilly, **"then whoever kills the most wins?..."**

** "im up for that…"** Gaara growled his head lowered and glared at the men in front of him. Sasuke checked Naruto and shikamaru who both could tell, well atleast naruto what he was planning. The black wolf looked around him for any means of escape, they were surrounded by atleast 20 people and because of this shikamaru and naruto only had 2-3 men on their tails.

"so Sasuke-kun, why don't you and your friend there stop fighting and come back to your home?" kabuto grinned before continuing

"orochimaru-sama is missing you very much and wishes you back! It would be much easier if you just gave in" Kabuto shrugged

"but knowing you…" he pushed his glasses up with his fingers.

"I little force is required…" the men around them got into fighting stances

"lets have a little fun shall we?"

**"..."** Sasuke snarled at the closest person in his path and jumped at him, ramming his jaws to the subordinates neck.. Gaara was then instinctively attacked by the others as they saw Sasuke take the 1st move. He dodged most of the weapons thrown or aimed at him, jumping out of the way the last attacker was completely defenceless as Gaara went in for the kill grabbing hold of his neck with his teeth and slamming him into the ground, a loud snap was heard as the man hit and his comrades cringed before charging again _**"one…"**_

_** "eighteen…" **_Sasuke thought as he (literally) ploughed through the men, blood again was everywhere and every now and then he looked at Gaara through the corner of his eye to see how he was doing. Gaara had now killed ten or more men as the lay limp on the school tiles. The red wolf panted before again launching himself at another victim. Sasuke was quite impressed, not many people-wolves were able to keep up with his speed and now this wolf was also keeping up with his killing streak. Though he was tired, he still attacked and defended as if it was no problem. Sasuke bringing himself back to his own problems decided to go after these leftovers of his then go bag himself something… more… entertaining. He ran past the other men and went straight for kabuto.

"even for you, this is abit much isn't it?" kabuto questioned as Sasuke ran at him. The wolves eyes were glued to kabuto and he could tell something was off…

"heh do you wana kill me that bad?" kabuto shrugged mockingly at the wolf , it snarled at him before jumping and trying to bite at kabuto`s neck, but kabuto dodged as Sasuke slid, a _`thump`_ was heard as Sasuke slammed into the wall.

**_"they need to stop cleaning these floors…"_** Sasuke thought as he got up.

"Sasuke! We gotta get outta here! There are more coming!" he heard naruto yell down the hallway. **"Gaara…!" **

**"yeah?"** the red wolf called as it jumped of its latest kill and ran to Sasuke, slipping abit. **"god... whats up with this floor?"** Gaara growled

**"neither mind it lets get outta here-"**

"where do you think your going uchiha?" kabuto grinned as more men rounded up behind him. Gaara looked to Sasuke and earned a nod from the wolf before they both ran down the hall. "hey teme!" naruto grinned as shikamaru and the blonde joined them "we found a way out…" shikamaru continued and Sasuke nodded and slowed down so that the two humans could lead.

* * *

Sakura and hinata had been sat on some beanbags that had been moved into the gym hall, boring was no where close to how she and the other girl felt.

"s-so sakura-chan how are y-you?"

"hinata that's a bit of a lousy question don't you think?"

"w-well"

"we've been in this place for over two hours!" sakura sighed throwing her arms up into the air. "well I-I was just trying t-to make conversation" hinata mumbled, sakuras face softened and she lent back on the bean bag.

"you think S-Sasuke-kun and N-Naruto-kun a-re going to be o-ok?" sakura opened her eyes in realisation "_We havent seen Sasuke-kun or naruto in ages! I hope there ok!"_

_**"Sasuke-kun is amazing don't worry about him! He could kick someone ass any day!"**_

_"I hope your right…"_

"anyway I need to ask you something hinata"

"y-yes?"

"have you seen naruto in his you know? Wolf form?" sakura whispered "e-er no I havent s-sakura-chan" she stuttered back, Sakura just sighed

" I would like to see it" sakura said again

"I mean he hasn't changed once!"

"Ewwww! Who hasn't changed?" Ino yelled and the two girls "that's sooo disgusting you guys!"

"err ino that's not what we meant" sakura sweat dropped "oh what did you mean then?"

"errr…. The schools pinapple went off a week ago!" sakura blurted out quickly. "seriously!" both girls slowly nodded

"oh my god! Im going to complain right away!" the blonde yelled before running off "few" both girls sighed "that was close"

"y-yeah" both girls then fell onto the big cushions and sighed

"the quicker this is over the better-!" sakura groaned before she was cut off by a load _`crash`_ that echoed throughout the school. Both girls sat up abruptly and looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on outside.

* * *

The group had got quite far away from kabuto and his henchmen awhile ago, and now where having a quick rest in the men's toilets since nobody as even thought of checking there yet. Sasuke and Gaara had started to wash the blood off them as in human form they looked like they had been swimming in the stuff while shikamaru and naruto got some of their breath back and made plans on how to get out of the school. But the blonde couldnt help but snigger as he thought back about what happened a few minutes ago.

"hey teme... does your face... hurt?" naruto started laughing, Sasuke glared at him. It wasnt his fault that the surface was so slippery, and it caused him to well...Faceplant a locker.

"shut up dobe..."

"haha but it was soo funny!" sasuke snorted and continued cleaning himself.

"anyway..." shikamaru lazily stared at naruto "i think the best and safest option is to just get out of here asap!" the blond growled at shikamaru

"listen Naruto… they will know that our best option is to get out of here as fast as possible, so they will know how to fight back… We need to find somewhere which isn't guarded and defiantly has a escape route."

"then what about the gym hall it has a escape door that leads outside AND baa-chan has made sure they don't go near there!"

"naruto its too risky! If one of the students see us then people will automatically wonder what we are doing"

"then come up with a better option then that you lazy ass!" shikamaru sighed "troublesome…"

"what was that?" naruto growled at the boy that was blankly staring at him.

"if you guys are done…" Sasuke interrupted as Gaara and himself joined them "what plans you come up with?"

"well I thought of using the gym`s escape doors as they lead straight outside and baa-chan has protected that area!"

"its too dangerous… last thing I need is to end up carrying you dobe"

"Hey What you mean by that?"

"it is quite a save option, just getting there and then getting out without people notcing is very difficult…" Gaara mumbled "We could try and disguise as pupils, don't you two know people at this school?" shikamaru asked

"yeah, there both in the gym"

"then we could run in there and try and blend in?"

"we couldn't just run " Sasuke interrupted again "the students would notice and freak out, our entry would be WAY too noticeable and then we would easily get caught" Shikamaru nodded

"we could try the vents, I mean if they big enough for us to fit in that is"

"Yeah, the gym has a vent on the ceiling, but how we get down?" the blonde asked again "we could just climb onto the vent and find a area which is less populated"

"god this is confusing… Can we go back to the burst through the door and our awesomeness just kills them or something?" Naruto moaned and pulling his hair out, Everyone sweat dropped at the blond.

"Eh heh-heh what?" the blonde asked

"shut up dobe"

"teme im going to kick your ass-!" Sasuke quickly covered the blonds mouth with his hand as he heard talking. The rest of the group froze.

"Hey! Then came through here didn't they?"

"yeah, kabuto-sama says so"

"why are these people important I mean there only kids-"

"ha! Kids? Yeah right, these things are bloodthirsty hounds that would do anything for bloodshed" Sasuke growled at the comment. Naruto looked at him through the corner of his eye. _"Why wouldn't he? These were the people that turned us into what we are. And now there complaining, and stating things that aren't true to make it seem as if there protecting people? Yeah right! Sasuke and I have done more protecting then these jackasses"_

"So what are they exatley?"

"hm you don't know?"

"I only just started, they recruited me stating that I could get decent money for this job"

"what did they say you would be doing?" the anonymous man asked, weirdly everyone else was interested why this newcomer had joined such a horrible organisation.

"I got told we would be helping rid cities of vermin, but they didn't tell me any details…"

"Ah so you don't actually know what we are doing then are you?"

"not really, care to explain?"

"eh hm ok then, how can I say this, What we do is find orphans who have had a terrible life and ask them if they want to join us, now many we make them do simple tasks like cleaning and stuff, we give them money for this and that"

_"you don't really wanna see what they ARE cleaning though…" _naruto sighed as they continued to listen

"the few _`lucky` _others then get put into lessons in self defence and brought up to help the lab in other problems, And when they are old enough we sort them out into what jobs they should have within the lab, this is one of the reasons why some of them try to escape."

"how come?"

"…its because-"

"We found them!"

"huh?"

"yeah follow me!"

"lets go!" the team stayed quiet as they heard the footsteps rush of down the halls. "lets go…" Sasuke mumbled as he stood up, using the wall for support "Yeah" everyone else nodded before they went to the door. Sasuke put his ear up against it before opening to reveal the empty hallway.

"Ok! Lets get outta here!" naruto yelled before they ran off down the hall. "what's our plan again?"

"make up as we go along?" shikamaru asked running "hn…"

"looks like it"

"ok!" naruto finished as they carried down the hallway "_wait… something not right… I can smell something" _Sasuke scowled, this couldn't be right, they went the other way they couldn't possibly… They turned a corner and they froze…

Kabuto….

"soo are we done playing hide and seek boys?" he man grinned

"Whats your problem!" Naruto yelled at him

"oh now now, naruto-kun you see its very simple…if you were ordinary kids then we would be chasing you" Naruto growled, kabuto was getting on his nerves, if he got angrier…if any of us did. Naruto looked at the others. We would try and kill him, and that isn't what we need.

"soo, what does our Sasuke-kun have to say about this?" kabuto asked again. Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see him glaring at kabuto, his eyes had turned red and was emitting a lot of killing intent. _"This is going to be ugly…" _naruto thought looking back to kabuto.

"oh is our naruto-kun going to join in and be the one to try rip us to shreds this time?" kabut grinned sadistically. That was it. Something in naruto snapped

"Why you! Don't you dare!-"

"ah yes I do remember it well, a girl called Kushina I think, Red hair, very nice girl…" the man continued "I don't need to know about this!"

"oh but you do naruto-kun… She did to me what your about to do and it cost her, her life for it" Sasuke frowned, what was he getting at? Was he just trying to get naruto pissed? "_Kushina, Kushina, who was she? I do remember hearing something about her- no, he has to be joking! I mean I heard some say that naruto had parents in the lab, ofcourse he didnt know about this and was confused when he was picked on, our childhood was terrible! If he hears about this!" _Sasuke thought and looked to naruto, he was grinding his teeth and glaring at kabuto.

"ah yes, she died trying to kill me, as I did threaten to kill something precious to her, too bad she decided to die instead of it, oh yes, it was you wasn't it naruto-kun"

"What?" he growled at him, _"shit…_" Sasuke cursed

"im going to fucking kill you!" naruto yelled running at kabuto

"oh im not even done yet, naruto-kun, the girl who attacked me was called Kushina-" kabuto paused as he dodge the fist aiming for his face. He grabbed the arm that was passing his shoulder and locked onto naruto

"As I was saying, Kushina Uzumak! Just very well happens to be your mother!" kabuto grinned. Naruto`s eyes turned red, he started breathing heavily, a coat of red energy started covering him. "_This isn't good.." _Sasuke thought as he scowled at naruto. Just then something clicked. Kabuto was TRYING to make Naruto mad, with him enraged, it would be harder for the rest of them to escape with naruto unharmed, Sasuke looked to shikamaru and then to Gaara.

"shikamaru-"

"I know…." Sasuke shot his head to the lazy teen "Gaara and I will get outta here, we will leave these to you two…."

"hn"

"cmon Gaara I know this is troublesome, but lets leave it to those guys"

"…." Gaara glared at kabuto "Good luck …"

"hn" and with that shikamaru ran off with Gaara. A smirk formed on sasukes lips, this would be one of those times where maybe naruto or him, maybe both of them might up in a mess. Sasuke looked at naruto to already see him in his wolf form. He was growling fiercely and his tails moved left and right abruptly. Yes tails, Naruto, has this unique ability, the angrier he gets the more tails start to form and he has a total of nine, his usual wolf fur is the same as his blonde hair but as his amount of tails increase, ive noticed the tips of his fur go orange depending o the amount of tails. I think he must of got his DNA switched up with a fox aswell or something but eh well.

"Heh dobe!" Sasuke called, the blonde wolf turned its head towards him and snarled

**"What Teme?" **Sasuke sighed again "you better leave some for me…"

**"heh well your not the one that wants to kill things you know? The longer you wait the less you have!" **Naruto turned back and snarled at kabuto before getting into a defensive stance. _"that dobe is going to kill us all one day, well I might but that's not the point…" _Sasuke slowly walked up to the wolf, arching over as black fur appeared all over his body, his ears slowly turned pointed and his hands turned into paws as they softly hit the ground.

_"_**Relax dobe…" **Sasuke growled at the blond, who looked pumped, drule started dripping from his mouth. Sasuke scowled at him, but decided to ignore it.

"oh this is rich Uzumaki and Uchiha acting all brave!" Kabuto evilly grinned as he clapped his hands, "do you seriously think you can win?" Naruto grinned at the black wolf, who was smirking. "hey whats up with those faces?" Kabuto asked seriously now.

**"heh your telling US that your going to win that easily? We should be asking if you think you can seriously win!" **Naruto barked, some of the men cringed, which didn't go unnoticed by the uchiha **"Dobe… Who can kill the most wins…" **Naruto looked shocked at his friend, before smirking evilly **"**

**Yeah! Kabuto is quadraple points" **

**"dobe its quadruple…" **The black wolf sweat dropped **"heh whatever! Not my fault people use long words because they couldn't be bothered just add a n or something on to the end of a word, or tried to be smarter!"**

** "What?…" **

**"Heh it works!"**

** "…" **Kabuto sweat dropped at the two wolfs staring at each other, one wagging its tail the other just staring blankly at the blonde. **"lets kickn some ass Teme!"**

** "..." **the black wolf sighed.

Kabuto turned back to the wolves to see them running at him

"Shit, Get them!" the men complied and ran at the wolves. This surely going to be a blood bath.

* * *

"Sakura? What are you doing?" hinata called as she ran down the hall. "im not staying there anymore! Not when im sure I saw something down here!"

"S-sakura-chan! Your going to get us killed!" she yelled running, she turned the corner as she froze at what she saw. Blood. Everywhere. "Oh my gosh…!" hinata shuck as sakura gulped. She was instantly put off when she saw something move.

"whats that?"

**it might, might be a monster!**

_Yeah right!_

Sakura mentally slapped herself and ran through the blood and splattered bodies all over the floor.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata squealed slowly running through the blood slowly getting paler as she went. Sakura turned then corner to see nothing, She tilted her head in confusion. Before hinata caught up. "Hinata-chan are you ok?"

"y-yeah Sakura-chan" hinata looked very pale and looked like she was going to feint "Are you sure?"

"y-yes" she nodded, Sakura sighed hinata can be quite stubborn when it comes to things as she doesn't like to worry anyone. But that didn't matter at the moment. The girls continued down the hallway their steps echoing through the deserted halls. They both froze when they heard a door slam shut and noticed one of the toilet doors swing lightly from the impact. They both gulped and looked at each other before slowly opening the door, Sakura walked and looked around she could see nothing

"hm I wonder what that noise was-" she was interrupted as se felt something large jump at her back and crashed on the ground. She turned around and her eyes widened at what she spotted

"you're the wolf from the other day!" the wolf growled at her

"Gaara! Shes on our side!" a teenager with pinapple black hair came out of the cubicle.

"Gaara? Your Gaara?"

* * *

Hey guys im srsly sorry bout bein err... Late! its because my comp has been killing itself and naruto ninja storm 2! ^^U Review! will make my lazy ass type faster!


	7. Red eyes see all

Sakura couldn't believe it, that wolf WAS Gaara. No wonder he had so many resemblances with Sasuke and even some with naruto! "Gaara get off of her!" shikamaru muttered again. The wolf did as what he was told and hopped off the pink haired girl. She looked at him wide eyed as it stared passively back at her. "Gaara I didn't k-know you were a wolf…"

"Yeah well its troublesome but now you do…" Shkamaru sighed putting his hands behind his head. Hinata and Sakura looked up at the black haired teen in confusement "Who are you exatley? I havent seen you before…" she asked and shikamaru turned to her

"Yeah, im shikamaru, ill just tell you know im a wolf and get it over with, no point telling you like when we get to know each other or anything like that, stuff like that is troublesome…" Shikamaru finished sighing and closing his eyes. "ah well im Haruno Sakura and this is Hyuuga Hinata" Sakura said pointing using her thumb at the heiress.

"er h-hi" shikamaru opened one of his eyes and inspected her, before shrugging "eh a friend of sasukes is a friend of ours even if its troublesome, that's whats a packs about" he said rubbing his neck and held a head out to help sakura up since she was still on the floor

"Ah thanks! Hey wait! You know Sasuke?"

"Yeah…"

"Where is he!"

"about that…." shikamaru sighed again and scratched his head. What was he going to tell them? He could tell that they both cared about Naruto and Sasuke. _"This is troublesome…" _Shikamaru thought

"There fighting…" Gaara called walking up to them now as a human form, Sakura and hinata widened there eyes at the red head "Where are they? We gotta get to them!" Sakura shouted and started to panic

"Theres no point, you will only be a hindrance to them…" Gaara stated putting his hands in his pockets and staring blankly at them. Sakura whipped her head around at him "But there in danger! You're a pack aren't you? Packs help each other out no matter what!"

"Packs also listen to their leader…" Gaara replied simply

"he-he told you to run didn't he?" shikamaru nodded "yeah… Naruto was on the verge of going a killing rampage and Sasuke told us to get outta here and he will sort it out…" sakura sighed and brought her hand to her face. What can she do? She cant just run in there!

"g-Gaara-kun… is n-naruto-kun going to be ok?" Hinata murmered, the three turned to her. How could sakura be so stupid! She forgot Hinata was even there and was worring for Narutos safety! Sakura walked over to the girl and gave her a hug. "Naruto will be fine hinata, don't worry"

"y-yeah" both boys stood there and watched the two comfort each other in silence, the predicument they were in was saddening but it had to be like this…

* * *

"**hey teme! Look out!" **naruto called as Sasuke turned his head to the dobes direction and scowling at what was heading his way. A Bullet. Quickly he jumped off the corpse he was on and the bullet zoomed underneath him. Finally the wolf landed and looked around. Suddenly it was all quiet.

_"Huh? Wheres Dobe and the rest of them?" _Sasuke looked in the corner of his eye to still see the one corpse that he used as leverage. _"whats going on…" _

"Hm I wonder…." a voice called Sasuke jolted his head towards the voice.

**"Kabuto…"**

"Aw come on Sasuke-kun! Its you and me now, don't worry about naruto-kun and that… hes fine"

**"…" **Suddenly he felt a pain in his side and was thrown against the lockers with a big slam that ecoed throughout the halls. "_Damn…What the fuck is happening…" _Sasuke thought slowly getting up and looking at his side. He had a slash up his rips and it was bleeding quite badly. _"This cant be real!" _Sasuke started to pant but kept calm. All he had to do was try and break what ever he was in.

"Why would I let you do that?…" sasukes eyes abruptly opened when he felt the wind steadily blow against his fur. _"now!" _quickly he jumped avoiding what ever had just slammed into the wall creating a massive dent. Carefully he landed and looked around sharply. _"this has gotta be a genjutsu of some sorts…" _the black wolf sensed the wind again and jumped as it touched his fur, this time something had caught his leg and a big slash was created. Sasuke winced as he landed as blood started to seep from his leg _"ive got to get the fuck outta here!… maybe if I concentrate my energy…" _Sasuke quickly got into a defensive stance closing his eyes, a stream of dark blue energy covered his body and surged throughout the area. _"This has to work…!" _

_

* * *

_

Naruto was busy fighting the men that had seemed to increase a couple of seconds after he had called Sasuke. What was going on? Sasuke didn't lose did he? Naruto quickly dodged one of the men and looked up to his partner that was slowly looking around the area. _"What the hell?" _he thought running to his partner

**"Sasuke-teme! What the fuck are you doing?" **he snarled at the wolf, but it acted as if it never heard him. _"Dammit Sasuke!" _Naruto thought killing the men that were near to him then running at his partner. Just then kabuto had started to walk to his friend. Naruto growled again and tried to run faster but got rugby tackled by one of the men

**"God fucking dammit!" **Naruto snarled which caused the man holding him to cower. Naruto took this as his chance and grabbed his shoulder and threw him in the direction of the other goons. He then turned back to Sasuke and froze at what he saw. One of the men had rammed Sasuke into the wall sinking the sword he welded in the wolfs shoulder that whelped a little.

**"Sasuke!" **Naruto was pissed he ran up the man who had tried to run at Sasuke again who was able to dodge this time.

"Kabuto-sama! We have to get outta here! Its too dangerous!" one of his henchmen yelled running up to him. "indeed but I want to leave them a parting gift… well one of them atleast" Kabuto smirked as Sasuke dodged again as his suited up goon charged. Finally Naruto had grabbed him and killed him instantly, being pissed off at what he did to the black wolf. Slowly the blonde turned around to see Sasuke panting with his eyes closed.

**"teme are you ok?" **he walked up to the wolf, but gained no answer **"Sasuke! You there?" **he barked again but still no answer. Naruto started to panic and looked for kabuto and the rest of those goons, but no one was there. Only the corpses of the ones left behind with blood splatter all over them. Slowly he turned back to Sasuke as the wolf released an enormous amount of blue energy that was thickening the air. Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes. The red in them was gleaming at the sudden power burst and he started panting heavily. Slowly he came ou of his stance and wobbled to a sit.

**"Sasuke are you ok?" **the blonde wolf asked as the wolf in front of his was panting heavily and had its eyes closed. **"im…. Fine…dobe…" **the wolf panted as his fur slowly receded, if he didn't turn back now he wouldn't have enough energy to turn back later and if he didn't they would be in trouble. Sasuke then fell backwards as he put his arms behind him to keep him up. **"Sasuke what happened?" **the wolf whimpered as it tilted his head.

"I don't… know… I think… it was a…. genjustsu…or some crazy shit…like that" He huffed tilting his head forward so his bangs covered his face. Tired was an understatement of how he felt now. He felt that if he stood up he was be like jelly and just fall over.

"Hey teme you ok ?"

"hn…" Naruto sighed "cmon lets get you outta here" the blond said picking up one of the teens arms and putting it around his shoulder, slowly getting up naruto groaned abit.

"God Sasuke! I might aswell carry you! All your weight is on me!"

"hn…"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" they both turned their heads to see sakura and the rest of them following behind her. "I thought I told you to get outta here…" Sasuke mumbled looking at shikamaru who sighed "We were, just we ran into them" he said pointing at the two girls.

"N-naruto-kun are you ok?"

"of course hinata! Im always awesome and can handle these things, though I cant say the same for teme!-Ow!" naruto cried as sakura punched him in the face, causing the boy fall over dragging Sasuke down with him. "Don't you two ever do that again ok? We were all worried!" Sakura shouted at them both who just backed up onto the wall.

"O-ok sakura-chan W-were sorry!" naruto jumped up and sweat dropped, Sakura just sighed at the boy. "dobe…" naruto looked around to his friend to see him leaning against the wall, eyes closed and he was sweating. "

Sasuke-kun are you ok?" sakura said looking worried at the boy

"…" sakura got on her knees and looked at him, he was very pale and cold. Slowly she brought her eyes down to see if there was anything wrong with the rest of his body, and her eyes widened when she saw big gashes that were still bleeding, one across his stomach and the other down his leg. "Naruto! Why didn't you tell me about this?" she yelled at the blond

"im sorry sakura-chan! I didn't think Sasuke-teme got hit that bad!" he yelled at her. "We need to clean up that wound and stop anymore blood from coming out!" Naruto quickly ripped his sleeve off and gave it to sakura who wrapped it around sasukes torso and then wrapped another piece of cloth around his leg. Sakura sighed before standing up

"We need to get him out of here now!"

"right!" naruto said picking up Sasuke, who was slowly drifting into unconsciousness and placing him with the help of Gaara on narutos back.

"Lets get outta here-"

"oh but I cant let you do that…" the group froze as they turned to see the last person they needed to see. "Kabuto! What are you still doing here!" naruto growled

"Well you see… there was a little something that I got told to do just as we were about to leave…"

"Oh and what was that" it was shikamaru this time that spoke up. "Well there something that orochimaru-sama wants to test on your friend on your back there"

"no way in hell will we let you have Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, sakura was looking after a quivering hinata while the 3 boys protected them. "well no matter… I already done so anyway" Kabuto grinned

"What?" naruto yelled again "ill see you soon naruto-kun" and with that he ran off with the goons following him. Everyone let out a breath of relief as the men went.

"Cmon lets get back to the base and sort teme out" naruto said looking over his shoulder at the pale teen behind him. They all nodded in agreement "Were coming with you guys! Got it?" sakura yelled at them. They all sweat dropped before running out of the school and to the sewers as fast as possible.

* * *

Neji had just got out of the showers as the pack arrived and with two girls and being in only a towel wasn't a good thing.

"oh my…" Sakura mumbled staring at Neji."im going to go now…" Neji said walking away, even though the girls didn't realise that when he went around the corner that he ran like a little girl to his room which cause naruto to snicker.

"what?"

"oh nothing…"

"Anyway we need to put Sasuke in his room and check out his body for-"

"WHAT?" Sakura interrupted "I said we need to make sure his body doesn't have any infections or poisons…" shikamaru sighed

"oh…" she sighed again before following naruto to sasukes room, Sasuke was still unconscious but he got some of his colour back and looked fine. "we should still check on him every hour but for now I think hes fine" Shikamaru declared exiting the room "now if you don't mind, im going to find a room, Gaara`s already found one" Shikamaru sighed as he saw Gaara exit his new room and wondered of to find his own. Naruto stared at his friend and then looked to sakura who was crying. Slowly he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up to him, her eyes watering.

"listen sakura-chan, teme will be fine! He's had worse scrapes then this!" he grinned at her. "I hope so…" sakura mumbled looking down.

"anyway should we train you abit!" naruto yelled grinning "What?"

"well if you are going to be around us for awhile you gotta be able to fight!" the blond said "but-"

"no buts! You wanna help Sasuke-teme right? Then cmon!" he grinned pulling her out of the room "ok, ok! Im coming naruto! You don't have to drag me!" sakura yelled leaving Sasuke`s room and following the blond down the hallway. Slowly turning back to stare at Sasuke`s door "_I hope your going to be ok Sasuke-kun…" _Finally she ran after naruto as he yelled at her to hurry up. This was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ah you have returned…" a eerie voice hummed through the darkness "Yes orochimaru-sama"

"so how was our little Sasuke-kun?" "heh well he wasn't really happy to see me…" the man grinned "but I was able to inject the serum into his blood stream, all we need now is for you to complete your work…" orochimaru grinned.

"well done kabuto… now once we finished here, once we run into him again it will be very entertaining to see how he reacts…" A chuckle came from the voice

"well he wasn't very hapy to see me" kabuto chuckled as he started to walk down the halls. "kabuto…" he turned around to face his master

" how many survived?"

"the wolves or our men?"

"ours"

"problebly around half of them" kabuto answered

"put them in for testing, and if the lab can fit no more, kill the rest…" orochimaru smirked resting his head on his hand as he leant in the arm chair. Kabuto said nothing and started to walk away, but a sadistic smirk slowly molded itself onto his face as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled getting the girls attention who had her feet dangling in the water. She looked up at naruto who was in his orange shorts.

"Hey hinata! Watch me dive!" he yelled waving his arm violently like a 2 year old. Sakura sighed, she was sat next to hinata, both of the girls had bikinis on. I bet your wondering how all this went down? Well since we had nothing better to do naruto decided that we should have a pool party… or the best you could get down here. He got hinata and I to join straight away by dragging us out and slowly the rest of the pack joined, besides Sasuke who was still asleep. Sakura looked over to where the other boys were. Shikamaru was on a lilo that was slowly doing laps of the pool while he slept on it, Gaara was sunbathing, (somehow) on one of the platforms in the middle while Neji just meditated under the waterfall. Sakura turned back to naruto to see him being a idiot on the end of the ledge.

"Hey Naruto! If your going to jump! Jump already!" sakura called and naruto looked at her strangly "why would I hurry im entertaining Hinata-! Ooooh!" He grinned rubbing his hands together as he looked down to see who was under him.

"dattebayo!" he yelled getting into a bomb as he launched of the ledge.

"hey Neji you might wanna move!" he called again as Neji looked up to him. "oh shit…" he murmered as he jumped away from the rock he was sitting on as naruto crashed into the water.

"haha! You should of seen you face!"

"why you!-" he was cut of when he heard laughing, he turned to see hinata giggling and sakura in hysterics laughing her head of, soon naruto joined in aswell which caused nejis attention to go back on him.

"im going to fucking kill you!"

"Nooo! I am not worthy!" he yelled as Neji dragged him by the foot to his room "hes dead…" shikamaru mumbled not opening his eyes, sakura just sweat dropped at their antics, she was quite enjoying her stay here with the boys and she knew hinata was too. But she could help wondering if Sasuke was going to be ok. Sighing she put that at the back of her mind and returned to the pool.

"hey hinata, you wanna play some beach ball or volley ball or whatever you call it?"

"s-sure Sakura-chan!" she smiled as sakura jumped into the pool that was surprisingly warm. "hey Gaara, shikamaru wana play?" sakura called to the boys to get their attention. Gaara shrugged and jumped into the water to join them while shikamaru sighed

"Eh aslong as I can stay on my lilo"

"for how long…" Gaara murmured,

"sure, sure" sakura sweat dropped _"how the hell is he going to play on a lilo?" _she then thought as shikamaru finally floated to them. "ok so me and hinata aginst you guys?"

"sure" shikamaru got into position that was behind Gaara while hinata sakura stood next to each other "ok ill start us!" sakura yelled smashing the ball over the net, Gaara quickly went for the ball and hit it across again flying towards hinata, _"here goes"_ she thought bring her hand up to push the ball back in the boys direction. It flew over the net and Gaara was to close to grab it in time, shikamaru then did something really weird, he somehow pushed the lilo to go at the perfect speed for him to hit the ball back over! This continued for 5minutes as the boys were winning and shikamaru still hadn't fallen in.

"shannaro!" sakura yelled slamming her hand into the ball, it bounced off and went over the net and shikamaru, who didn't expect it to come at him so fast got his in the gut by the ball and fell off his lilo. The splash covered Gaara as his hair that had now dried flopped down while shikamaru`s pony tail had come down and now his hair had drooped over his eyes which caused the two girls to giggle while Gaara smirked

"troublesome…" shikamaru said as he went underwater to fix his hair.

"What are you guys doing…?" they all looked at the voice to see Sasuke with only trousers on, he was scowling at the group with his hands in his pockets, his hair was messy as if he was dragged through a hedge. "Hey Sasuke-kun! Are you ok?" sakura called

"im fine…" he mumbled pulling one of his hands out of his pockets and started scratching his head.

"what were you guys doing while I was asleep…?"

"oh…. Er nothing really just messing around in the pool…" Sasuke nodded and walked off saying nothing, she turned to the others as they were too just staring at him sakura went back to eyeing Sasuke, his wounds had now been undressed and all that showed any type of mark of injury being there was a long thin scar.

_"something is definitely wrong here…" _Sakura thought, getting out of the pool

"ill Ceya guys later!" she called as she walked the way Sasuke had headed, wrapping a towel around her body as she walked up the stairs made out of rock slabs, she could hear growls and moans as she got to the top and her eyes widened at what she saw Sasuke was bent over, his head in his hands.

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran toward him, noticing how he had a tail, even though he was in human form

"Sasuke-kun are you ok?" she knelt beside him, notcing that his teeth were sharp, his nails had lengthened and his eyes were shut tight "Sasuke-kun whats wrong…?" slowly he opened his eyes to look at her. His red eyes painfully eyeing her up

"Sakura…" he murmured before groaning again, Sasuke`s hair started to grow abit longer as his tail twitched,

_"it looks like somones trying to force him to transform..!" _sakura thought "Sasuke-kun! You got to let me help you!" he moaned again before trying to sit up. His muscles burned as he moved

"Sakura…listen to me…" he clenched his eyes shut for a moment as a wave of pain went through his body again. "theres something in my pocket…get it…" he moaned again as his hair was now at his shoulders. slowly she reached toward his pocket and picked out his phone

"go… on to contacts…" Sasuke coughed as little droplets of blood hit the floor. Sakura looked at all his contacts "find kakashi and ring him…" she did as she was told and began to ring the man.

.

.

.

"_Hello?" _

"yeah er hi! Your kakashi right?" Sasuke would of sweat dropped if he wasn't in this predicament

"_erm yes?" _

"ah well you know Sasuke-kun?"

"_yup…" _

"Well hes being forced to turn into a wolf…"

"_What!" _

"er yeah he told me to call you!"

"_Wait here!" _she quietly waited taking a peak back at Sasuke who was glaring at her intensely, he had stopped talking and had started snarling

"_ok Sasuke can you hear me?" _

"**yea…" **he growled out in pain

"_ok this is going to hurt abit"_

"**just do it already…kakashi…" **suddenly there was a very high pitch sound that sakura could only just hear. But Sasuke heard it. He growled as the sound infiltrated his ears, slowly his nails started to morph into what they were originally, his hair slowly died down to its original size and his tail had disappeared, but his eyes remained red and his canines were still sharp as he sighed in relief pulling himself to his feet.

"its all good kakashi…"

"_Good, good now Sasuke this is been happening a lot recently, have you come in contact with Kabuto or orochimaru lately?" _

"yeah… prob around a day ago?" Sasuke looked up to sakura

"around 5yrs ago" she sighed

"_Great… Sasuke I told you to avoid those two" _

"hn they cornered us"

"_Sasuke…"_

"hn"

"_anyway who are you?"_

"oh im Haruno Sakura"

"_nice to meet you, Im Hatake Kakashi, so Sasuke you didn't tell me you were hitting on girls"_

"What?" sakura squeeked

_"heh sooooo what have you two been doing?"_

"me and Sasuke-kun arnt like that kakashi-san!"

"_Sasuke-KUN?" _

"yeah welll…" Sakura looked down as she blushed

"Were going kakashi Ceya…"

"_ok Ceya Don't make any babies while im gone-" _kakashi was cut of as Sasuke put the phone down on him.

"ignore kakashi, hes a pervert…" Sasuke said putting his phone back into his pocket. Sakura nodded, still trying to get rid of her blush. "Sakura…?" she looked up at him to see him smirking at her, showing one canine and his eyes, even though still being red looked content and full of amusement. _"I guess they arnt that bad…" _she thought "

Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"hm?"

"what was that, that just happened to you?" he turned to look at her

"I was being turned into a wolf"

_**"duh…" **_inner sakura said

"how, why?" she asked again, he sighed, he had never told anyone but this, even Naruto, the only reason Kakashi knew was because Sasuke was with him when it 1st happened. Pushing his hand through his hair he sighed and sat on the edge of the small area, the rocks around them making it nearly impossible for people to see into it let alone get up there in the 1st place, Sakura followed the boy and sat next to him on the ledge as it looked out over the grounds, they could see naruto ad Neji falling out over hinata, shikamaru had no gone inside and Gaara was training.

"I havent told anyone about it, even the dobe…" he sighed again looking at the grounds uninterestingly, Sakura suddenly felt sad for the boy, she was kind of forcing him to talk about this wasn't she? I mean by the looks of this, it looks painful for him to even utter a word about of it,

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" He sighed and glanced up at her, she was smiling at him which he could tell was forced, "Sakura…" he said, bringing her attention back to him. "I guess I should tell someone, its easier to cope with…" he said softly looking out at the now dimly lit training field. She sighed before slowly sitting next to him, her feet over the rock they sat on.

"well it started a couple of years ago, when I had just left the labs…"

* * *

Hey guys! sorry it took so long! but ive been busy as one of my gcse exams had just passed TwT But anyway since its the 3rd of December! i shall be starting another fanfic that has a lot 2 do wit snow :3 *fufufu* and i shall even put some of tht lovely white stuff in this fanfic 2! :D anyway hope u enjoyed this chappy!

Cookietree - new name ftw D

Ja ne


	8. Curse

"hey who are you?" a 10 year old sasuke said to the man, he looked down at the black haired boy. Kakashi didn't know where he came from but shook it off. He was sure all the new kids had been put in the area made for them.

"er can I help you?"

"why has everyone been locked into those rooms?" sasuke said "well shouldn't you be with the rest of them?"

"hn…" kakashi looked at the kid. "so shouldn't you be getting back to where you were told to stay?" the boy scowled.

"why should i?"

"well because you could be in some trouble if you don't…"

"I can handle it…why are you here?" kakashi sighed, why was this kid asking him questions? Well I guess it makes sense for him to ask in that certain way but the way that kid said it… there was authority in his words "im here because I have been asked to look after the newbies…" kakashi sighed scratching his head.

"so then your looking after me…?" the boy seemed to glare at him, but he ignored it.

"anyway as I was saying you should go back to-"

"Where the hell is this kid? I thought you were watching them all!"

"I was I only noticed when we were moving them that there was a space and!-"

"I don't care find him! If orochimaru-sama finds out were dead!"

"h-hai!" the conversation seemed to echo through the building as the men shouted at each other. Kakashi looked at the child as it scowled at the corridor the noises came from. Kakashi saw no fear in the boys body. He was just quietly staring at a specific spot in the wall.

"if you stay there, they are going to find you…" kakashi sighed as the kid turned around to look at his exists

"…"

"listen kid… go down the corridor, to your right, there's a room, no body ever uses it so hide in there…" kakashi said sighing as the kid scowled at him, "whats your name?"

"sasuke…"

"well sasuke id get the hell out of here, remember what I said…"

"yeah…" sasuke took another look at the man before running of the way kakashi directed. Coming to a door, it said `officers only` shrugging he opened the door and looked inside. Sasuke could see one or two desks with a couple of chairs placed randomly around the room, it was pitch black and the only light came off one or two lamps that hadn't been turned off. In all he decided it was safe and went in closing the door behind him. Now his eyes had adjusted he noticed more details of the room, there were plenty of cob webs and the back of the door had loads of locks that were broken and rusted attached very badly, each one missing 1 or two screws.

Sasuke sighed, he could tell he was going to be staying here for awhile, slowly getting up he searched through the shelves and cupboards. Finding a blanket that was on one desk and what looked like a camera, picking it up, sasuke inspected it before putting it back and continued to look around the room, he needed to find enough items so he could at least survive a couple days…

* * *

3 years later…

"hes this way!"

"get him!" shouts once again echoed around the labs as the 13 year old boy ran, he was wearing a blank face and was running faster than the goons racing after him.

_"this is so irritating…" _sasuke thought as he jumped onto the ledge, looking around he noticed that those goons that were following him. _"where the hell have they gone…" _his thoughts were cut off when a gun shot was heard followed by a pain in his arm, "shit…" he murmured covering his arm, blood staining his shirt, looking over for a gab in the wall or something to escape. Another gun fired this time clipping his leg.

"Fuck...!" he landed on his knees looking at the hole in his trousers that were now starting to be died dark red, "sasuke-kun… come down, we arnt going to hurt you…" a slithery voice sounded through his ears.

"bullshit orochimaru… I've been shot twice and you say you aren't going to hurt me?" sasuke growled at the man below him, who smiled at the boy. "listen sasuke-kun… I want you to try something out for me…"

"…"

"you see all the other… patients have been struggling with this certain privilege…" orochimaru grinned "that's why I think you'd be perfect for this!"

"fuck you!" sasuke growled as he slowly stood up. His leg crying out in pain, he winced as he finally got to his feet and looked around.

"_those guys with the guns aren't there…" _ suddenly there was a shift in the air and the smell of sweat began to waft around his nose. Quickly he turned around to duck a punch into his face, throwing the man over him as he dodged, others decided to try their luck and ran at the teen, sensing his weak points but sasuke was too fast, punching one in the face to turn around and kick another in the side of his body making him fly back on impact.

Turning back to the remainder goons that stood patiently, finding the right time to strike. But sasuke noticed that one in fact was a boy, he was fumbling with his gun desperately trying to get it ready aim at sasuke. Who was glaring intently at the two, his ears could hear his quickened and gasping breaths, his heart pumping blood around his body, getting ready to run for his life. Sasukes teeth sharpened slowly, eyes going red.

_heh, what lovely prey eh uchiha? Hes cowering in front of you! Kill him! It's his fault you're in this mess!_

sasukes lips slowly turned into a smirk as he stared down at the boy, even though he was at least 3 years older than sasuke, the differences in power was obvious. The brown hair boy shaking with a gun in his hand was easily frightened, and for some reason sasuke enjoyed it.

_blood… flesh… bodies look beautiful when they have been severed and thrown through a grinder don't they uchiha?..._

slowly sasuke clenched his teeth, he didn't want to kill them, but his instincts said otherwise. If they made the first move, it would be over…

"orochimaru-sama… shouldn't we stop sasuke-kun? Hes angry enough now to ignore logic?" kabuto asked the man beside him as they stared up at the fight between sasuke and those goons.

"his rational thought is still there… he would of killed them already if it wasn't… sasuke-kun is waiting for them to make the first move…but once they do however…" a grin formed on the mans lips, I think we will be able to detain our sasuke-kun easily enough…" kabuto nodded, he was told what orochimaru was planning the other day to do with the uchiha, he was by far the best subject they ever had, and the fact how he destroys the guards in the most humanly way possible, besides the fact hes enraged, is amazing!

"you!" orochimaru called, which gained a look of confusion from the shaking boy. "shoot him" the boy gulped but nodded and aimed the gun at the enraged teens head. Sasukes eyes shifted to look at a smirking orochimaru back to the brown haired teen aiming the gun at him.

_look! Hes trying to fucking kill you! Slaughter him already! _

_"no…" _sasuke thought closing his eyes

_"orochimaru is forcing him to do this… he doesn't deserve to die…" _he sighed again before getting into a crouch position. His eyes were once again black and his teeth were no longer sharp, quickly he ran at the two remaining men, the gun from the teen firing at sasuke, even though the bullet never hit the target, sasuke whipped behind the two and before they could react, he slammed their heads together, rendering them unconscious. Sighing he stretched before walking over to were orochimaru and kabuto were.

"what the hell is your problem with me! Huh?" he growled down at them, only to see orochimaru smirking at him. Quickly he noticed kabuto disappear, sasuke widened his eyes and he turned around quickly to block a punch aimed at his face. Kabuto then threw another punch, which sasuke manoeuvred his body so that he could block his other fist, but let go of his fist that was first used, this gave kabuto his chance, quickly grabbing a needle holding black fluid and jabbing it into the back of sasukes neck. Instantly sasuke froze stopping what he was doing, kabuto then kicked him in the leg where he had been shot and pushed him over, sasuke collapsed in pain. His insides were burning, he could think properly, everything seemed blurred. He clenched his teeth, his skin around his neck felt on fire, he squinted one of his eyes caught kabuto, well what looked like kabuto, holding onto the end of collar and looking intently at sasukes neck.

"well that didn't go as well as we planned…" kabuto muttered, picking up a now uncouncious sasuke. "we still were able to inject him with the syrm for the curse mark though"

"I guess that's good enough…" kabuto sighed turning his head to the two men on the floor near them. "I cant believe he didn't kill them… that kid was just begging for it!" kabuto sadistically grinned and picked up sasuke, throwing the limp body over his shoulder.

"what can I say? That's the reason we hire teens, so we can enrage our lovely subjects using fear and rage" orochimaru grinned "now lets sort out our dear sasuke-kun" orochimaru walked away being followed by a unconscious sasuke and kabuto.

* * *

"heh I guess I really understand what was happening at that stage…" sasuke looked over the area, it was barely visable to the common eye as it was dark out and there were very few lights, but he could see it just fine.

"I thought I did but when I got to know kakashi, he helped me out loads and i thought i figured it all out... then i realised I didn't understand a thing…" sakura looked at the boy next to her, he wasn't worried or stressed, he was relaxed, at least this was helping him as well.

* * *

2 years after receving the curse mark…

"teme!" naruto yelled grinning at the teen next to him, "I thought you died!"

"where did you hear that?" sasuke said coldly, glaring at the blonde. He sighed "listen sasuke… we know that your struggling… we found ways of getting outta this place but you and kakashi need to communicate…"

"fuck that…" sasuke said sharply, he turned away from the blonde and walked away,

_"talking is pointless" _ suddenly he stopped as he felt pressure on his shoulder, turning his head to look at the hand pressed on his shoulder.

"Listen teme… if we get outta here, were free, its all over with… and your just going to turn down that offer!" sasuke shrugged narutos hand off of him before turning around

"at the moment… id still have the same problems if I did escape now…" he muttered, naruto looked at him curiously, "sasuke, did anything happen lately? Im your friend I gotta help ya!" naruto shouted at him

"ill sort everything out… you just get out…"

"teme…" with that sasuke walked off down the passageways, ignoring the blonde as he went, he needed to sort out the curse mark before he did anything, only way to sort out the curse was to take control of it… even now he was starting to get the hang of it. It was obviously still painful, but slowly he was starting to control that dammed mark.

"soon…" sasuke muttered. Sasuke soon came up to what looked like some type of room, opening the door he went into a room that had 5 people in it, all doing their own thing, shutting the door he moved through the room, ignoring the other people and threw himself onto his bed, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes,

"hey sasuke!" one of them called, he felt something lean on his bed, causing him to see who it was. "where were you man? I mean I gotta have someone to tease!" sasuke glared at the white haired man in front of him, he had sharp teeth and purple eyes shinned at him as he grinned

"suigetsu…"

"aww did I wake you or something besides the fact you only came in like 5minutes ago, I think hm?"

"what do you want?" sasuke ignored what suigetsu had said, masking it by asking him a question. "well where were you? We all wanna get out of this fucked up hell hole, but the amount of times you leave this room its as if you don't like us!" suigetsu laughed,

_"this is seriously annoying…" _ sasuke thought staring at the other teen, "listen sasuke, people in this room think your trying to escape…" he knelt down so he was at sasukes level,

"I know about your little blonde friend and the dude with the mask… and I can tell you gotta plan going on!" suigetsu smirked "I want in! if your getting outta here so am i!"

"suigetsu… im having some of my own problems right about now… I don't think it's a good idea to make our numbers bigger…" sasuke sighed

"I see…" suigetsu nodded, "then I will be waiting for you to come get me! And you better or else I will personally woop your ass!" suigetsu grinned before turning to leave,

"you better promise me sasuke and in turn ill help you shut this place down! I know what your like! Its obvious what your going to plan next!" suigetsu laughed "ceya!"

he waved finally walking off. Sasuke sighed closing his eye again, _"...suigetsu, ill get you outta here…" _sasuke then started doing assumptions in his head, he needed more people to take this place down, and he knew exactly how to do it. Sitting up he got his trench coat, wrapped it around himself and walked out the door. Slowly he walked down the corridor, to a room that had two guards guarding it, he looked around the area to see a camera too, sighing he walked up to them,

"ah, desu-san how are you?" one of the guards said, "im very well thank you… could you let me pass? I need to get some documents for orochimaru-sama…" sasuke said to them, they nodded in agreement, he opened the door to enter a small room that was filled with filling cabinets, Desu, the name he called himself was supposedly a worker here, what they didn't know though was that sasuke had killed him off years ago, and with all the staff being changed so often, no one would think it wasn't Desu, as long as he wore his coat he would be fine. Carefully sasuke searched the categories,

_"employees… Dead employees… test successes…. Test failures… test subjects…" _ opening the one laybled `test subjects` he noticed that they weren't laybled from A to Z it was the number of the test subject… Taking test subject number 1 out of its file, sasuke scanned it.

_"name: pepper sowen… Age: 9… Subject was put under very 1__st__ test, was a great success, was able to change the selected part of her body into an animal. Wasn't able to change back… died from breathing problems " _sasuke slowly put the file back in its place, slowly he flicked through, noticing that all the tests had failed, even after his number… yes he knew his number, the subjects there had to, its so they could tell who the scientists were talking about, as long as it wasn't your number you were fine…

"this must mean that…" quickly he moved all the files to the front noticing another file, but this one said `top priority subjects` carefully he took the file out, it had atleast 20 pieces of paper in the one file, opening it up on the 1st page he read the name of the person.

"temani shuno…" looking down the file, he noticed that she was dead, but unlike the others he saw, he noticed that there was a stamp on it and a side note. "subject 10374 was a great assest to us and deserves to be placed in this file…"

_ "that means that these that are in the file are the best subjects here…" _quickly sasuke flicked through them all, taking out himself, naruto and all the ones that died, he was left with 8.

"Hyuuga Neji… Nara Shikamaru… juna… subaku no gaara… tenten… haruton sero… and retan…" sasuke looked at them, picking up each in turn, they all had amazing skills when it came to fighting, one or two of them were ranged fighters as well! Sighing he looked through all the data he was given, looking at their strengths and weaknesses, evening them out and comparing them, he wanted probably wanted 4 or 5 of them, no wait with suigetsu, he would defiantly have to get 4. Quickly he got rid of the ones with big weak points, that how big their strength it couldn't even out… slowly ending up with 4, these would be the ones he would need to hunt down and find,

"It doesn't help I don't know what they look like but at least I know where to find them…" quickly sasuke memorized the names, numbers and features of the 4 he selected before putting all the papers together and placing them back into the file, closing it behind him, he made it look like no one was ever there and exited the room, nodding once again to the guards he walked off, now that he found all the people he needed, all that was left was to make sure he could ACTUALLY do it. Walking to another room that was yet again being guarded he stated his name, entered and went into the room. This one was much bigger then the other room, having spot lights on the roof to keep the room lightened, this was the room orochimaru would test the newbies, luckily for him, there was none at the moment so no one would use this room, but what sasuke always found sickening was the fact that, the stench of blood always whiffed here, even some dead bodies from the last batch were here…

"discusting…" he muttered before slowly concentrating his chakra on his curse seal, the biggest priority was making sure when he was activating it orochimaru would be able to tell, it took him a while to figure it out but the whole point in the curse mark is to create a demon inside of the one that happened to be cursed, that would beckon and taunt, demand and scream for the owner to move and kill, slowly the person would be consumed and he would try to take control, that would be when orochimaru struck his target… and he wouldn't be one of them.

_Soooo what are you planning on doing? _

_"training… shut it..." _

_why do I have to be here though… _

_"its not my choice… when a person automatically activates the seal, you things come into their mind..." _sasuke heard it sigh,

_joy, i really cant be bothered to try and take over you now, I mean whats the point when there's nothing to kill? _He laughed, sasuke ignored him as he let the curse go across his skin, before going back to the top of his neck.

"so far its fine…"

_Yeah that's because im not making it painful for you! Haha I mean seriously…_

_ "well stop then"_

_ I don't want to though…_

_ "… and why is that?..."_

_ well I actually kinda like being here you know? Its quite relaxing and the fact your mind is so blank that I can imagine any shit and I got it! I would kinda like a body every now and them but you're here so! _

_"oh im soo over joyed…" _sasuke thought as the curse mark receded, "now its time to go…lets find the dobe…"

Two days later sasuke and naruto successfully escaped the labs with the help of kakashi, creating uproar and terror to all of the workers there, this lead to other escapes by various other subjects, from sources, suigetsu wasn't one of them…

Since then the labs took up the name `The Sound Assosation` lead to believe normal humans that they were capturing animals that had gone on a rampage or didn't live in its natural habitat. Many workers also gave up their job, so that they couldn't be targeted by the police when they finally found out, but what they didn't expect was the subjects that had escaped had started to target them as revenge…

This lead to massive chaos as the labs rushed to the said place, normal people cried in fear of there now safe village being full of `monsters` and the subjects having to continuously move to avoid contact with the labs. The sewers were the only place that orochimaru couldn't get to, as their technology wouldn't work there and they would be sensed and killed the moment they were there. Now it was time for the rebellion to begin, and we started it, delivered a killing blow and now we are going to finish them off.

Sakura stared at the boy next to her, she was truly shocked about his past, I mean she thought hers was bad! "sasuke-kun…"

"we will finished what we started… orochimaru doesn't deserve the right to do what hes doing…" sasuke said confidently, his eyes were staring straight ahead, "the thing that forces me to transform is the creature that was born from my curse seal…" sakura nodded looking at him, If she was in his shoes, she would be an emotional wreck, but sasuke… sasuke wasn't bothered about the past, only the future

"and besides… I made a promise to suigetsu…" he smiled "hes going to be a big help once I get him out of there…" sakura nodded

"you seem to like suigetsu a lot" she said to him. "well I guess… I really didn't have that many friends back there, but… both naruto and suigetsu be friended me… I guess its cause there prosnallitys are the same but… they lighten my mood and the mood around everyone else too" sakura smiled, "I would love to meet him!"

"heh" sasuke smirked "if I don't kill him 1st…"

"well i dont stand a chance then!" sakura flailed her hands in the air and huffed. Sasuke smirked "shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"er yeah I guess!" she nodded, they both got out of their sitting place and stretched their legs

"good night sasuke-kun!" she cried hugging the teen, she buried her nose into his chest and sniffed him, she couldn't really smell much but she could defenatally smell a plant like substance mixed with own sent, she sighed before walking away, finally she waved at the boy before walking down the path towards the bed rooms. Sasuke just stood there a small smile tugging on his lips, he sighed

"well I guess it cant be that bad…"

* * *

Well thats another chappy guys! sorry this one took awhile i had to keep rewriting it but i think it came out good! :D

anywayz i hope everyone had a happy new year and a merry christmas! i did! oh and i also started watching and reading soul eater! its amazing i absoultly adore it now! death the kid is awsom :D

well untill next time ma peeps! :)


End file.
